I Promise
by hhrxlove
Summary: It's been 10 years since the trio has graduated from Hogwarts. Harry left the on graduation day to fight Voldemort. Now the Hogwarts 10 Year Reunion is coming up, and Hermione will face Harry for the first since they kissed on graduation day. HHr, DG, RLL
1. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Chapter One: "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing"**

**Disclaimer: I am not acossiated with J.K. Rowling in any way, although I wish I was. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters either, although I wish I did. I own nothing but the plot/storyline. **

**Author's Note:** **This is a H/Hr story. Just thought I'd let all of you know. Please review if you want me to continue adding more chapters! Hope to get feedback, and many reviews.**

Hermione Granger sat alone in her room, her nose stuffed inside of her charms book. She had to prepare her lesson for her teaching the next day. After writing another line or two, she sighed, putting down her quill. Looking around, she felt a sense of alone. Looking down, she realized that she was alone. She was never going to stop feeling alone.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione turned, running her fingers through her brown hair. She slowly made her way towards the door and opened it. Ron Weasley, her best friend and boyfriend, stood there holding pink roses. His red longish hair had been combed and his cheeks were flushed. In fact, they were pretty much the same color as the flowers. Hermione sighed silently, realizing that Ron had forgotten yet again. How many times had Ron told her that she disliked pink roses and preferred red roses or daises? Obviously, Ron was a very forgetful person.

Hermione forced a smile. It was the thought that counted, and Ron's thought was in the right direction. There was no need to be angry with Ron for no reason. Although, he was a bit tactless. "Thanks, Ron. I totally forgot you were coming over today." Hermione looked down at herself, wincing. She hadn't even showered yet. All day she had been reading. "I'm a complete mess."

Ron leaned in for a quick kiss. Hermione felt his cold lips on hers. For some reason, she just didn't love him anymore. Not like before. That was then, and this was now.

Hermione wondered why she had gone out with Ron in the first place. At first, they had gotten together to comfort each other. They both were worried about Harry, and only had each other to lean on. After that, it was all a blur. Hermione remembered being very happy at some point with Ron, but now… now things were different. It wasn't as if Hermione was unhappy, she was just _tired_.

"You've been so distracted lately, " complained Ron, "you never remember anything. What happened to the super smart girl I used to date?"

Hermione felt insulted. First, Ron didn't even ask why she was so distracted. And now he was insulting her by telling her she wasn't smart anymore? Hermione realized that her sense of disgust was noticeable.

"Hey, Hermione…" He gave her another small kiss on her cheek. Hermione tried not to flinch. "I didn't mean it that way, alright? Calm down. You're always on the edge. You're not nervous for the school reunion, are you?"

Hermione shrugged. She had thought a lot about the reunion in fact. There was no way she could face Harry after the last time they had been together…

"Harry, we've done it." Hermione smiled, still not believing that they had graduated. It was the last day of Hogwarts. "And I've been offered a Charms position in America. The school is called Massachusetts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The two of them were standing in the corridor, near the Gryffindor Common Room. Nobody was in sight. Hermione had a feeling everyone had gone to the common room to pack and celebrate their graduation. Hermione, however, had forgotten her ancient runes book and had gone back to get it. Instead, she had run into Harry.

_Harry grinned, looking at her admiringly. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"_

_  
Hermione's smile faded. Harry looked so worried about something. He rarely spoke about anything anymore. He was so distant towards everything. He was constantly fidgeting and wouldn't look her in the eye for more than second. Something was very wrong. Hermione could sense it. _

_  
"Harry," Hermione whispered softly, "What's wrong?"_

_  
"Nothing." Harry's answer came a little too quickly. Hermione knew there was something wrong. _

_  
"Tell me," Hermione coaxed, putting her arm on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything. You should know that."_

_Harry took a deep breath, looking around to make sure nobody was in sight. He swallowed, and then looked away from Hermione, as if he couldn't bear to seeing her reaction. "I… I have to leave. I have to fight."_

_Hermione looked shocked. She was dreading what he was going to say next. "What do you mean, Harry?" She felt numb all over, and didn't even know why she asked the question. It was obvious what Harry had meant._

_**"**I mean, it's time. I have to leave tonight. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I'm just going to… go. And deal with how everything turns out."_

_  
"But…" Hermione gaped. He was planning on just leaving without saying goodbye? "When will you be back?"_

_  
Harry shrugged, looking down. He shook his head. "I don't know."_

_"Well then…" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears She blinked, trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. "Goodbye?"_

_  
"I'll see you soon," Harry promised, forcing a small smile. Hermione shook her head._

_  
"You can't promise that, Harry." _

_He looked her in the eye, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "If you believe in me, Hermione… I will come back alive. I promise you."_

_She hugged him close, her tears mixing with his tears. "I love you, Harry."_

_Without realizing what he was doing, Harry lifted his face up to hers and kissed her slowly and passionately. Hermione deepened the kiss, and for a few minutes, Harry lost himself in her. Finally, they broke apart reluctantly. _

_  
"Never forget me, okay?" _

_  
She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "How could I forget someone that kisses like that?" Her voice was bitter and pained._

_Harry tried to laugh, but it came out as a choke. He hugged her close. "I love you, too, Hermione."_

_  
She looked away. "When will I see you again?"_

_  
Harry smiled slightly. "I'll see you every night. In your dreams."_

_  
"Promise?" she asked, clinging to his arm. She didn't want to let go of his arm. She didn't want to let him go fight Voldemort, but she knew she had to. _

_  
"I promise."_

_  
She released his arm and watched him walk away, crying. From that day on, Hermione promised to never forget Harry Potter, the guy that changed her life.  
_

Ron shook Hermione out of her flashback. "You feeling alright, Mione? You're not nervous about the reunion, are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I just realized that we're going to see Harry for the first time ever since he disappeared."

What was it that Hermione loved about Harry? Hermione smiled slightly to herself. She knew exactly what it was. Harry _knew _Hermione. Harry _understood _Hermione in a way Ron never could. Harry knew the right things to say, and admired Hermione's goals. He could always make her feel better.

Ron, on the other hand, was always clueless. He could never tell when Hermione was upset like Harry could. When there was something wrong, Ron would just kiss Hermione, thinking that would solve the situation, instead of listening to her problems. Half the time, when Hermione told Ron she was in a bad mood, he would just drop her at home and tell her that she needed some time to herself.

Ron looked slightly disgusted. "I can't believe he bailed on us like that. No goodbye or anything. I'm his best mate! He could have told me where he was going and when he was coming back. I haven't heard from him since our graduation ten years ago."

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remember how Harry's lips felt on hers. Ron cleared his throat loudly, and Hermione's eyes shot open.

"I know you forgot we were going out to eat, but well I'm here, and you're here, so are you still up for it?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled faintly. There was no point in disappointing Ron. "Sorry I've been so out of it lately, Ron. I'd love to go." She leaned in and gave Ron a peck on his lips.

Hermione had no idea what she was doing with her life anymore. In fact, she had no idea why she was with Ron. Hermione knew she just didn't want to break up with Ron. She couldn't hurt him. It wasn't as if she _didn't_ love him, because she did. At some point in the relationship, she was convinced that she loved him more than any other guy. It was just… Harry.

Harry was supposed to have contacted her, yet Hermione hadn't heard from him in ten years. The kiss between the two of them probably meant nothing to Harry. Not contacting Hermione was Harry's way of saying that he didn't want anything between them.

Hermione sighed heavily. She wasn't going to sit around waiting for Harry to show up. That way, if Harry ever showed up, she could show him that she had moved on in life.

"Okay let's get going. " Ron rushed towards the door and held it open for Hermione. Hermione turned around and took one last look at the picture of herself and Harry smiling in their seventh year. She blinked and then turned around to walk out the door, trying not to give the picture a second glance.


	2. It Makes Me Ill

**Chapter Two: "It Makes Me Ill"**

Ron threw his trunk against the wall in frustration. Ginny ran into the room, looking panicked.

"Ron," she glared, "I thought you were old enough to handle living on your own here, but it's obvious you're not."

Ron sighed. He had invited Ginny over to view his new apartment, but he had been so frustrated after his date with Hermione that he was in no mood to entertain guests.

"Sorry, Ginny," Ron muttered, looking sincerely sorry, "She's just so difficult to manage!"

Ginny picked up his trunk and put it back against the wall. Then she walked over towards Ron and took a seat next to him on his bed. "Ron, are you and Hermione having some trouble again?"

Ron looked at her angrily. "I told him to stay out of it! I told him not to contact Hermione or me anymore. I told him to get out of our lives and stay that way. But his absence is destroying our relationship. And I thought getting rid of him would solve our problems."

Ginny looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"I told Harry not to contact anyone. There. Happy?" Ron flung himself from the bed and stomped off towards the living room. Ginny followed closely, shocked.

"Harry doesn't contact us anymore because you told him not to?" Ginny asked in disbelief, "I knew Harry wasn't cruel enough to just cut us off like that."

Ron looked at Ginny crossly. "I saw Harry and Hermione kiss the day that they left. He told her goodbye, and not me." Ron sat down on the sofa, fighting back tears. "My best mate kissed my to-be girlfriend goodbye, but didn't even tell me he was leaving. How do you think I felt, Ginny?"

"Horrible," Ginny whispered softly. She gave her brother a small hug. "I'm so sorry, Ron…"

Ron looked back at Ginny, determined to finish his story. "So about three years ago, when Hermione and I had just started dating, I ran into Harry at the Ministry. Apparently he'd just recovered from his battle. He was thrilled to see me, although he looked kind of weak, and asked me where Hermione was staying."

Anger flashed in Ron's eyes. Ginny put her arm on his shoulder. "Go on, Ron," she whispered softly.

Ron took a deep breath. "Anyhow, I told him that the two of us were dating. I told him that we were in love. I told him that one day Hermione and I were going to get married, and I told him to make sure he stayed out of our relationship."

Ginny looked pained. "Why would you cut Harry off from all of us, Ron? You know he would have left you guys alone. He cares, Ron."

Ron sighed. "Hermione loves him more than she loves me. I know it. She has a picture of Harry and herself on her nightstand, and looks at it every day before she goes to bed. I thought making sure she didn't see Harry again would make her forget about him and love me more. But I can tell all she wants is to see him again."

"Oh Ron," Ginny whispered, "I'm so sorry. If only you had told me…"

"I was ashamed," Ron muttered, "I was ashamed that I cut off my best mate for a girl who doesn't even love me."

"Hermione loves you, Ron. She does," Ginny told him sincerely, "She just misses Harry. He's her best friend as well, remember?"

Ron, keen to change the subject, turned abruptly to Ginny. "Anyhow, Gin, how are you holding up? You haven't seen anyone since you and Harry went out in seventh year."

Ginny shrugged. "I guess I'm a little hung up on Harry."

Ron smiled thoughtfully at her. "Wouldn't it be nice if you and Harry got back together? You'd be happy, and he'd stop going after my girlfriend."

Ginny sighed, smiling slightly. "I've got to go, okay Ron? Mum's planning on having a family get together in a few weeks. It'll probably be after the reunion, though. So I guess I'll see you at the reunion or the get together at the Burrow, alright?"

Ron nodded slowly, and watched Ginny walk towards the door. "Ginny?" he called to her.

Ginny turned around slowly. "Yeah, Ron?"

Ron smiled. "Thanks for everything. Thanks for coming to check out my place and for cheering me up. It was… nice to have someone to talk to."

She smirked. "Don't get used to it." With that, Ginny headed out of the apartment.

------------------------------

Ron sighed, fiddling with his fork as Hermione stared blankly at her shoes, pretending to be interested in them. Ron purposely made a loud bang as he put down the fork, but Hermione didn't even flinch. Annoyed, Ron cleared his throat loudly. Hermione's eyes blinked and she looked up at Ron.

"Sorry, Ron. Did you say something?" Hermione asked, looking distracted.

"I was wondering if you know what you're ordering yet," Ron responded, acting as though nothing was wrong. It was quite clear to him that something was completely, totally wrong. At the back of his mind, Ron knew that it wasn't working out. The two of them hardly said two words to each other throughout the evening. It was almost as if they were together because they had to, not by choice.

Hermione shrugged. "Anything's fine. I'll just have the pasta with grilled chicken I suppose."

Ron looked at her, concerned. "Are you feeling okay, Mione? You've been really down lately…"

Hermione looked as though she was about to break out in tears. She gave Ron a long, passionate kiss, before whispering, "I'm so sorry, Ron. I've been a terrible girlfriend. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just… don't give up on me, okay? I'm going through kind of a rough time, and I would hate to lose the one person that means so much to me."

"Aww, Hermione…" Ron looked relieved. This meant that Hermione wasn't interested in breaking up. Her job was probably just a little stressful.

Ron kissed Hermione. Hermione slowly intensified the kiss. Ron felt his heart get light. It was as if their relationship had a whole new beginning. "I love you, Mione," Ron whispered huskily, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Shh…" Hermione whispered, kissing him again. "I'm not very hungry. Let's go see your new apartment."

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah, and you'll escort me to the Hogwarts Reunion, right?"

Hermione's smile fell a bit. "Absolutely. Anything for you."


	3. What Happened To Us?

**Chapter Three: "What Happened to Us?"**

Hermione crossed another day off her calendar. There was only another week until the Hogwarts Reunion. One more week until she saw Harry Potter again. It had been ten years since she had last seen her best friend, and she longed to see his caring face and beautiful smile.

"One more week," Hermione whispered under her breath. "Do you miss me, Harry?"

Hermione picked her picture of Harry up slowly to kiss it. Just as she was about to do so, however, someone banged on her front door. Startled, Hermione dropped the picture frame. The glass shattered into tiny pieces.

Hermione swore under her breath and started picking up the shattered pieces. The knock came again. "Who is it?" Hermione called, exasperated. She silently hoped it wasn't Ron. She was in no mood to go out with him.

"It's Ginny," a small voice called from just outside the door, "Is this a bad time?"

Hermione smiled slightly. She hadn't talked to Ginny in a few months. "I'm coming, Ginny."

Hermione got up and headed towards the door. She opened it, and saw a blur of long red hair. The next thing she knew, she was in the embrace of Ginny.

"Oh, Mione, I've missed you like crazy," Ginny grinned, "I don't know when the last time I saw you was."

Hermione felt her mood brighten a bit. Ginny had a way of making everyone feel so much better.

Ginny pulled Hermione down onto Hermione's couch. "So tell me, Hermione. How's everything?"

Hermione shrugged. "Things are fine. Work is getting hectic. The kids are getting more and more restless now that the school year is almost over."

Ginny nodded. It was obvious to Hermione that Ginny wasn't referring to work. She was talking about Hermione's love life.

"And," Hermione added, "Ron and I are doing great. We're going on what… our third year?"

Ginny smiled slightly. "I'm happy for you if you're happy, Hermione. Are you sure you're happy? You look so… worn out."

Hermione tried to give Ginny her cheeriest face. "I'm completely happy with Ron, Ginny. It's just… we've been bickering a bit lately, and I hope we resolve everything."

Ginny put her arm around Hermione. "It'll get better, I promise. Ron talks about nothing but you. He really does love you, Hermione."

"Yeah, I know."

------------------------------

Ron listened to the phone ring, her heart beating fast. Why wouldn't she pick up the phone?

"Ginny… pick up the bloody phone," he muttered under his breath. Finally there was an answer.

"Hello?" Ginny's voice came on the line.

"Ginny. Hi. It's Ron."

Ginny sounded surprised. "And why may I ask are you calling me? I'm your sister, if you haven't forgotten."

"I want to propose to Hermione," Ron blurted out. Ron knew he probably shouldn't have gone right to the point, but he couldn't help it. Ginny was Hermione's best female friend, and Ron needed her input.

"Well… Ron," Ginny said slowly, "This is quite a surprise."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know, Gin, but I really love her. And I'm not planning on having the wedding anytime soon. It's just… I want to know she's mine forever. I can't risk losing her."

Ginny paused for a moment. "This is about Harry, isn't it? You're afraid once Hermione sees Harry at the reunion, she'll take off with him. Aren't I right?"

Ron didn't answer. He didn't want to admit that, like always, Ginny was right. She always was right when it came down to dating-related situations.

Ginny laughed. "You know I'm always right, Ronald."

"Fine, fine, I admit it _Genevra_," Ron answered crossly, "I want to keep her to myself. Is that too much to ask?"

"If she truly loves you, she'll stay with you, Ron. You don't need a ring to keep her faithful if she really does love you," Ginny answered simply.

Ron groaned. "So are you telling me that I shouldn't propose to Hermione?"

"I'm telling you to do whatever you want to," Ginny answered, "I'm just merely giving my input on the situation. And by the way, I went to go see Hermione today. It just so happens that we discussed you."

Ron's interest perked up a bit. "Ginny, you've got to tell me. What did she say? I knew it, she loves Harry more…"

Ginny scoffed. "Do you want to make up what Hermione said, or would you rather hear what she actually said?"

"Fine," Ron answered impatiently, "Tell me."

"She says that she's really happy with you, Ron," Ginny responded honestly, "She just wishes that the bickering between the two of you ends. She thinks that the two of you argue too much, and feels that she can't have a relationship with someone she doesn't exactly get along with."

"I won't argue anymore," Ron answered quickly, "And I'll always agree with her. No matter what. God, Ginny, I don't want to lose her."

"I know you don't, Ron," Ginny whispered, "But would you keep her from someone else just so that you don't lose her?"

Ron didn't answer that comment. Instead, he hung up the phone. He didn't even want to think of the possibility. At that moment, Ron felt sick in the stomach. He really didn't want to go to the Hogwarts Reunion.


	4. Over and Over

**Chapter Four: "Over and Over"**

Lavender Brown twirled around in her dress. "So, what do you think, Hermione? Ginny? Do you think this is the dress for the reunion?"

Ginny looked at Lavender admiringly. "You look beautiful, Lavender. You're going to blow Seamus away."

Seamus Finnigan was Lavender's current boyfriend. They were planning on attending the reunion together.

Ginny called to Hermione, who was still inside the fitting room. "Hermione? Are you almost done changing?"

"Honestly, Ginny, I look ugly in this dress. I don't think I should come out," Hermione answered from inside the fitting room. Ginny laughed.

"Don't joke with me, Hermione. You could never look ugly in anything. I'm sure you look lovely. Now come on out. Lavender and I are the only ones that can judge whether you look ugly or not."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'm coming out. But you have to promise not to laugh."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Come out already, Hermione."

Slowly and blushing, Hermione emerged from the dressing room. Lavender's jaw dropped, and Ginny was so shocked she couldn't even speak. Hermione was stunningly gorgeous in her dress.

Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender nervously. "So, is it that bad that you can't even answer?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. "Hermione… you look amazing. Ron is going to drop dead when he sees you in that."

Lavender nodded. "My dress looks ugly on me compared to that one on you. There's no way you aren't getting it."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks you guys. I'll get it." She checked the price tag, and then her smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione sighed. "It's too expensive. I can't afford such a fancy dress. It's not like my teaching job pays me that much."

Ginny handed her a few galleons. "Does that make it less expensive?"

Lavender handed her a few galleons as well. "Come on, Hermione, you have to buy this."

Hermione tried to give her friends back the money. She didn't want to be pitied on just because she didn't have that much money. Plus, it wasn't as if Ginny's family was that rich either. "No, you guys. That's awfully sweet, but I'll find another dress that's cheaper. I promise."

Ginny shook her head firmly. "If you don't buy it right now, I'm going to buy it for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. You both are the best."

"We just want everyone to know how beautiful you are," Lavender smiled slightly, "The reunion is going to be fantastic. Ron better keep you under a tight leash. All the guys will probably have their eye on you."

Hermione laughed. "One eye on me, one eye on you, Lav."

The three girls headed towards the counter to pay for the dresses they had picked out. Hermione smiled to herself, as she pictured herself in the dress. She couldn't wait to see Harry… ehh Ron's reaction.

------------------------------

Hermione could tell that Ron was planning something that evening. He kept fidgeting and making sure something was still in his pocket. Hermione assumed it was a gift for her. Ron usually gave her a necklace or something whenever he wanted to make up for anything. It usually worked, because he had decent taste in jewelry. Hermione had a feeling Ginny picked out the jewelry for Ron.

"Ron, you usually ask me this question, but today it applies to you," Hermione said to him, "What's wrong?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione, there's something I have to ask you."

Hermione felt her heart thump rapidly. Ron wouldn't… he _couldn't_. "What is it, Ron?" Hermione had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

Sure enough, Ron got down on one knee, looking up into her eyes. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione felt like crying, laughing, and smiling at the same time. Someone had asked to marry her. And that someone was Ronald Weasley, her best friend for seventeen years.

"Oh Ron…" she whispered, kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him keenly.

Ron broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Is that a yes, Hermione?" he breathed softly, "Because it's not like we have to get married right away. I just want you to know that I'm yours. And I want you to be mine."

Hermione closed her eyes, picturing Harry. The image slowly faded. She knew that this was her chance to be with someone who truly cared about her. It was her chance to have someone with her until she died. So what if Harry was the one? There was no more Harry. There never was a Harry. It was always Ron…

But Hermione couldn't give up her slim chance with Harry. Whether it was a big chance or not, it was still a chance. Hermione couldn't get herself engaged not knowing if there was something between herself and Harry. But this was a one-time opportunity. Hermione knew that.

Hermione slowly opened her mouth to respond.


	5. Never Had A Dream Come True

**Chapter Five: "Never Had a Dream Come True"**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it! Please read and review this chapter. So many people have been viewing my story, but not that many people have been reviewing. I'm planning on posting the next chapter around Wednesday, but if I get a lot of reviews, I may post it on Tuesday. However, if I don't get many reviews, I'll probably post on Thursday or Friday. So once again, please review this chapter and enjoy!**

"Yes, Ron." Hermione looked at him confidently, sure that she had made the right decision. There was no use in sitting around, waiting for Harry to come back.

Ron looked at her, stunned. "Do you mean it, Hermione? Are you really giving your heart to me?"

Hermione nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes, Ron. Yes."

Ron smiled, kissing her. Tears were welling up in his eyes as well. "It's okay to cry, Mione. I can't believe it either."

And as they kissed, Hermione realized that she wasn't crying in happiness. She was crying because she knew she would never be with Harry.

------------------------------

Hermione pictured the decorated Great Hall in her head. Tonight was the Hogwarts Reunion. She was finally going to go back to her old school.

Hermione checked the clock that hung on the wall. Ron was already seventeen minutes late. Hermione's hair was down and she was dressed in her pink dress. She stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself.

"Okay, I don't look half bad," Hermione admitted to herself. As she continued to admire herself, the doorbell rang.

Hermione headed over towards the door and opened it slowly. Ron stood there in a suit, looking very uncomfortable, carrying a bouquet of pink roses. Pink roses again. Would he ever learn that she didn't like them?

"To match your dress," Ron muttered, giving her a half smile. He handed the flowers to her.

"Oh, Ron… thank you," Hermione smiled. "You look great in that suit. I don't think I've seen you in a suit for years."

Ron shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I don't exactly feel great in it." He looked at her dress. "Is that a new dress?"

Hermione sighed. That was it? No compliment? No "you look gorgeous?" "Yes, Ron, it's a new dress."

Ron smiled at her. "Well uh the dress looks nice. And you look good in the dress as well."

"Was that an attempted compliment?" Hermione asked softly, a half smile on her lips. Ron was terrible at compliments, but his attempted compliments always reminded Hermione what she loved about him.

"I'm getting better," Ron replied hotly, holding her hand. Together, they apparated to Hogwarts.

------------------------------

"Wow,McGonagall has really outdone herself," Ron commented, looking around at the decorations. The Great Hall was cluttered with familiar faces dressed up in fancy clothes.

Hermione nodded, distracted. She was glancing at the crowd, looking for Harry. He had to be here.McGonagall had said that every single Hogwarts student was attending.

Ron dragged Hermione towards the food. "It's important to eat up before all the good food is gone."

"I'm sureHeadmistress McGonagallhas plenty, Ron," Hermione replied, feeling irritated. Was food the only thing Ron thought about?

Ron shrugged, stuffing his face. "I had to think of some excuse to eat now. I'm starved."

"You're always hungry, Ron," Hermione answered, disgusted. "I'm going to go over towards the dance floor for a bit, okay? Meet me there once you're done eating. I want to catch up with some old friends."

Ron waved her off. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll be done soon with all this food. I'll come get you in twenty or so minutes, okay Mione?"

Hermione headed towards the dance floor, not replying Ron's last comment. A fast paced song had just turned into a slow song… her favorite one, "Never Had A Dream Come True." Hermione watched as all the couples started slow dancing, wishing she was there with them.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Assuming it was Ron, she said, "Wow, you sure do eat fast, Ron." She turned around to see Harry looking at her.

Hermione couldn't breathe. This was the moment she had been picturing for ten years- the day she saw Harry again. And now that it was here, she had no idea what to say. He was more handsome than before, and he looked much older.

Hermione stammered. "Uh… hello."

He offered her a hand. "Ehh… Hermione? Would you like to dance?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I mean, yes. I'd like that very much, Harry."

Harry led her onto the dance floor, and pulled her close. Hermione could hardly breathe. Harry smelt like a past memory, a good memory. A memory of Hogwarts. For some reason, she felt so safe and secure in his arms.

"I… " Hermione was at a loss for words, "How are you doing, Harry/"

Harry smiled slightly, and whispered softly, "You look beautiful, Hermione. Your hair, your dress… you're stunning."

Hermione blushed. Now that was how a true compliment was presented. Not like the stupid compliments Ron gave her. "You look great as well, Harry."

They danced for a few moments in silence. Then, Hermione asked, "Why didn't you contact me, Harry?" She almost felt angry that Harry hadn't tried to contact her in the past ten years.

"Look, Hermione, can we not talk about this now?" Harry pleaded, looking at her.

The song ended, and the two of them pulled away from each other slowly. They sat down next to each other in chairs.

"I've… I've missed you so much, Harry," Hermione whispered. Without notice, they both hugged each other tightly, and Hermione felt something wet on her cheek. She realized that she was crying.

"I've missed you, too, Mione," he whispered into her hair. He kissed her cheek and then slowly made his way to her lips.

Hermione felt as though fireworks were exploding in her head. Her heart swelled as Harry started to deepen the kiss. Hermione loved the feeling of Harry's warm lips on her. Then something caught her eye- her engagement ring, glistening under the Great Hall's lighting.

Hermione pulled away quickly. "Harry… Harry I can't," she whispered quietly.

Harry looked crushed. He looked at her with a pained expression. "I've been waiting ten years to do that, Hermione…" He leaned in to kiss her again. Hermione pulled away.

"Harry, listen to me," she whispered urgently, "I've… I've been waiting for ten years to do that as well. But…" Hermione was crying now.

Harry looked at her, concerned. "Hermione, I'm so sorry! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Hermione choked, "You are perfect. You are wonderful. That's the problem. I'm engaged to Ron."

Harry flinched. "You're engaged to Ron?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Hermione whispered softly, burying her head in Harry's chest. He put his arms around her.

They sat like that for a few minutes, Hermione crying, and Harry hugging her close. Nothing in the world would break them apart. Except…

Hermione nudged Harry nervously. "We have to get out of here."


	6. On Fire

**Chapter Six: "On Fire"**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the positive feedback! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review. I'd _really _appreciate it.**

"Why? Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione pointed towards Ron who had finished dancing with Luna Lovegood. He was waving to her, and telling that that they'd catch up later.

"We can't let him find us," she urged, "He'll ask me to leave with him."

Harry sighed. "I hate how we're about to go behind Ron's back. Why can't you just tell him, Mione?"

Hermione kissed Harry quickly. "Because I love him as a friend. And I can't hurt him. He's going to be crushed when he finds out."

The two of them darted out of the Great Hall unnoticed and out into the fresh air. After Harry made sure that they were far enough from the Great Hall, he whispered, I don't want the night to end."

Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry," she murmured, "I've waited way too long for you."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he whispered just as their lips touched. They kissed and kissed for what felt like hours. Hermione wanted nothing more than to be right there with Harry. It was the night she had been waiting for since the night Harry left to fight Voldemort.

"I told you once I loved you," Harry told Hermione softly, "And I still love you up until this day."

"It's been ten years, Harry," Hermione told him, kissing him urgently. There was no denying that she needed him. "I love you."

Harry flinched slightly. "Hermione, I have to tell you something."

Hermione looked at him, worried. "What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Actually, it's two things. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you…"

"Tell me, Harry," Hermione told him, trying to keep a straight face.

"I've been seeing Cho Chang again for about two years…" Harry whispered softly, hanging his head, "And…"

Hermione swallowed, trying not to picture Harry with Cho. "And what, Harry? It can't be worse than the going out with Cho part, can it?"

Harry refused to meet Hermione's eye. "She's pregnant. And I think I might be the father."

Hermione felt like crying. In fact, she was certain that any moment she was going to burst out in tears. How could Harry have waited this long to tell her? "What… what do you mean _think_?"

Harry put his arm on Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione pulled away. Harry looked hurt. "As in, she did have a one night stand with Roger Davis once when we had a fight."

Hermione looked down. "So are you telling me that you and Cho have been shagging often?"

Harry glared at her. "It's not as if you and Ron don't shag."

"Leave Ron out of it," Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Leave my personal life with Cho out of it," Harry shot back.

They glared at each other for a moment before they lost each other in another passionate kiss.

------------------------------

"Night," Hermione whispered as her and Harry reached Hermione's apartment. Harry nodded, and kissed her softly.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Harry whispered softly. "Will you dream of me tonight?"

"Always," Hermione replied, kissing him again. "I promise."

Regretfully, Harry kissed her once more before disappearing into the darkness. Hermione stood by the doorstep, convincing herself that the night had really happened. It was too good to be true.

There was just one thing wrong- Ron and Cho. What was Harry going to do about Cho? If the child was Harry's, then Harry was obligated to marry her. He couldn't leave Cho to raise the child all by herself.

And Ron. Ron was a big problem as well. Hermione was engaged to him. It would break Ron's heart if she broke off their engagement. But how could she get married to someone that she didn't love?

Hermione flopped onto her bed. She was about to daydream about Harry a bit more when the phone rang. Irritated, Hermione snatched it from her nightstand.

"What?" she snapped. How dare someone ruin her daydream about Harry?

"Oh Hermione, thank God you're okay!"

It was Ron. Hermione cringed. She had just taken off from the reunion without even telling him that she was leaving. Hermione was just so worried about Ron seeing her with Harry at the reunion that she hadn't even bothered to call and tell Ron she was okay.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm so sorry I left without notice. I'm doing fine."

"But I don't understand… why did you just take off like that, Mione?" Ron asked. It was obvious that he was suspicious and slightly confused by Hermione's behavior. Hermione wasn't the type of person to just take off like that.

"I just had a horrible headache. I haven't been feeling good for a few weeks," Hermione lied. She hated lying to her fiancée, but there was no way she could tell Ron that the reason she had left was because she wanted to make out with Harry where he couldn't see them.

"Yeah I guess," Ron replied flatly. Hermione had a feeling he didn't exactly believe the story, but didn't want to start an argument.

"Anyhow," Hermione continued, "I saw you dancing with Luna, so I figured it would be okay if I left."

"Luna asked me to dance," Ron replied defensively, "It's not like I wanted to. We're just friends."

Hermione scoffed. "Luna has been after you ever since fifth year, Ron. It was pretty obvious to everyone. I can't believe you're so blind and naïve."

Ron paused. Then he asked softly, "Hermione, is this working out?"

Part of Hermione wanted to yell 'No,' for that was the truth. But she knew that she couldn't. There was not much hope with Harry. He was going to be a father after all, right? "It's going to work out. I promise."

**Author's Note: I've decided to not leave you guys in suspsense this time. That doesn't mean you don't review, though! The more reviews, the faster I'll update. I'd really like some feedback. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it isn't that long.**


	7. 4ever

**Chapter Seven: "4ever"**

**A/N: Those of you who reviewed, thanks so much. If you didn't, please do so! I spend a lot of my time writing this story, and it takes a lot of effort. I'd appreciate your feedback.  
Also, many people are wondering why I haven't updated "Loving You Is My Deepest Secret" in a while. My computer is temporarily down, so I currently don't have any of my files. Thankfully, I had emailed this story to a friend and still have it. It'll probably take another week before I can update the other story.  
I've taken all this time to track down this story and am not in a very good mood since my computer crashed. I'd appreciate the reviews! They'd brighten up my day :) Now enjoy the story.**

Hermione sighed, staring at her cell phone that hadn't rung all day. Harry had promised to call in the morning, but it was already noon. Surely Harry knew that morning meant before twelve. Fighting Voldemort couldn't have messed him up too much. Hermione wasn't even aware that fighting Voldemort had damaged his brain in any way.

Hermione checked her watch. It was 12:13. She was expecting Ron over for lunch at 12:30, but Ron was almost always late. For once, Hermione was actually hoping that Ron was running late. This meant that she could finish off her call with Harry before he came… hopefully.

"I hope Ron doesn't show up before Harry calls," Hermione muttered, "Then again, Ron is never early."

Just as Hermione spoke those words, the doorbell rang. Hermione groaned. Part of her felt as though she had just jinxed it. Ron was early. The one time Ron chose to be early was the time Hermione wanted him to be late. Regretfully, Hermione headed over towards the door. To her surprise, Harry was at the door, not Ron.

"Surprise," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione gaped.

"Harry," she hissed, "What are you doing here? I'm expecting Ron over any-"

Harry cut Hermione off, crushing his lips into hers. For a few moments, Hermione forgot all about her engagement to Ron, and the fact that Ron was coming over in a few seconds. All she could think about was how much she had missed Harry.

Regretfully, Hermione pulled away from Harry. "Harry, Ron's coming over. You should have called before."

Harry looked at her guiltily. "Yeah, I probably should have. You were probably sitting by your phone waiting for me to call, weren't you?"

Hermione gave Harry a half smile. "You know me well, don't you? You know me better than anyone else, that's for sure."

"I know how to make it up to you." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her tenderly.

Hermione broke apart from Harry. "Apology accepted." She leaned in and kissed Harry again. Harry's kisses got so intense that Hermione almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Panicked, Hermione broke apart from Harry. "Coming," she called to the door, "I've just got to get changed, Ron. And please, no perverted jokes."

Hermione heard Ron laugh. "How did you know I planning on telling you my perverted joke?"

Hermione turned to Harry. "You've got to hide in the closet," she whispered under her breath. Harry made a face.

"Harry," Hermione hissed. She pushed Harry into the bedroom closet. "Stay in there, okay?"

Harry nodded, and then Hermione headed towards the door. She put on her best fake smile, and then opened it.

Ron was definitely not dressed casual. He was dressed in the same suit he wore on the day of the reunion. Hermione realized that the suit he was wearing was probably the only suit he owned.

"Ron," Hermione asked cautiously, "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Ron ignored the subject. "What? No hello kiss?"

Hermione placed a small kiss on Ron's lips, hoping to discourage Ron from going any further than that. Ron however didn't seem to get Hermione's message.

"Come on," Ron coaxed, "You are capable of much more than that."

Ron and Hermione walked into the bedroom and kissed for a few more minutes. Hermione had her eye on the closet. She could see an eye peeking out, and although she couldn't see Harry's face, she knew that he was probably disgusted.

Ron broke the kiss, moving back slowly. "Hermione, I'll be back. I just need to use the restroom."

Hermione hoped that she didn't look as relieved as she felt. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure, Ron. We'll eat right after, okay?"

Ron nodded, and walked off. Hermione watched him as he turned right and closed the door to the bathroom. As soon as she was sure that Ron was locked in the bathroom, she ran as quietly as possible over towards the closet.

"Harry," she whispered, glancing behind her. All she could do was pray that Ron wasn't coming out of the bathroom that second.

Harry didn't respond. He looked at her glumly. "How much longer do I have to stay in the closet?" he finally said dully.

Hermione was confused. Why on earth was Harry suddenly so moody? Then it struck her- he was jealous. Now that Hermione had figured out the reason, it was quite clear to her. Harry had just spent the last half hour or so watching the girl he supposedly loved make out with another guy.

Hermione stuck her head inside of the closet and tried to kiss Harry. Instead, her lips landed on his nose. Embarrassed, she pulled away. "Sorry… about everything, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I know you can't help it. I can't help but wonder, Hermione, when are you planning on telling Ron that the engagement is off?"

Hermione swallowed, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not only was it uncomfortable to talk to a person who was inside of a dark closet with the paranoia of knowing Ron was going to return any second, but it was an uncomfortable topic. Truthfully, Hermione had no idea what she was going to do. The thought of breaking Ron's heart just tore her heart in half. However, pretending to love Ron as more than a friend was just as bad. When he eventually found out, that would hurt the most.

"Soon," Hermione lied, "I'll take care of it, Harry. I promise."

Hermione heard a door open. She quickly shoved Harry's head into the closet and closed the door. Hermione turned around just as Ron entered the room.

"What were you doing in the closet?" Ron asked, checking the clock to see if it was time to serve the food yet.

Hermione stammered. "Checking… to see if I had to do laundry. I haven't in a while." Ron looked as though he was about to ask another question, so Hermione asked, "Are you hungry yet?"

Ron's questioning look turned to a happy one. He laughed. "Hermione, you know that I'm always hungry. Any time is good for food in my case. What have you made us today?"

Hermione wasn't exactly the greatest cook, but she was improving with time. As a way to practice her cooking skills, Ron agreed to come over every Sunday for lunch. Hermione had to admit that the lunches were really helping her skills.

"I made salad, pasta, and garlic bread," Hermione responded. She headed into the kitchen to check on the food. The garlic bread smelled delicious. Hermione had left them in the oven so that they wouldn't get cold. The salad was already on the table, and the pasta was on the counter.

"Take a seat, Ron," Hermione told him, "I'll get the food."

He grinned. "Hermione, you are the greatest. You know that, right? There's not another girl I'd rather be with right at the moment."

_But there's another guy I'd rather be with at the moment_, Hermione thought silently.

------------------------------

"The food," Ron grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "was delicious. You've really outdone yourself this time, Granger."

Hermione blushed. "Honestly, Ron… it wasn't that good. I enjoy cooking for you. I get to spend some time with you, and I get to work on my cooking. It's a win-win situation."

Ron kissed Hermione zealously, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione smiled slightly, kissing him back.

A few moments later, Hermione pulled away from Ron. "Ron, now tell me why you're wearing a suit. I'm pretty sure that lunch over at my apartment is pretty casual."

Ron sighed, looking nervous. It was obvious that he had worn it for some special occasion. "I was um hoping that we could go dancing after we ate. I don't know, we never seem to do anything fun anymore."

Hermione was definitely in no mood to go dancing. In fact, she wasn't even in the mood to entertain Ron. She was just trying to get the lunch over with as fast as possible. "No, Ron… can't we take a rain check? I don't really feel that good, and I definitely don't have anything to wear. Most of my stuff is in the wash."

To Hermione's horror, Ron trudged past her and headed straight for the closet. "I'm sure you have something to wear, Mione. Let me take a look."

Hermione's mind whirled. What could she do? How could she prevent Ron from looking in the closet? She watched hopelessly as Ron got closer and closer to the closet.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! I don't feel very generous, so if I don't get a lot of reviews, I probably won't be updating for a while. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Smile Like You Mean It

**Chapter Eight: "Smile Like You Mean It"**

**A/N: You guys are the best! Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story. Please, if you have a chance, read & review my other story "Loving You Is My Deepest Secret." I think it could be really good story, I just need some motivation. So keep reviewing on this story and make me happy by reviewing my other story as well. :)**

"Wait Ron, don't!" Hermione yelled, running after him. Her mind had finally started working again. She had to think of something quickly.

Ron froze, one hand on the closet, and turned around. "Everything alright, Mione?"

Hermione walked over towards Ron and kissed him. Her mind was spinning. The only distraction she could think of was kissing him.

Ron forgot all about the closet. Glad that Hermione was showing some sign of affection, Ron decided to leap at the chance. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her keenly, praying that she wouldn't resist. Hermione knew it was wise not to stop so soon.

"Hermione," Ron breathed in between kisses, "I…love…you."

Hermione didn't answer. She just pressed her lips on Ron's, and prayed that her kiss was a good enough answer. A few minutes later, she broke away from Ron.

"Ron," Hermione tried to sound sorry, "I have some errands to do. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Ron's face fell. He was undoubtedly disappointed. "What about the dancing, Hermione?"

Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss. "Another day, okay? I have a bunch to do before work tomorrow."

Ron sighed. He was trying very hard to keep his cool. There was no need to get into another fight with Hermione, but he couldn't help but wonder if work was always going to be more important than him. "I'll find my way out."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure you know the way, Ron."

Hermione watched a disappointed Ron leave her apartment. The second he shut the door, Hermione went over towards the front door and locked it. At that moment, Harry emerged from the closet, a sock dangling from his head. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Harry obviously wasn't in a very good mood. He just tossed the sock off his head and stared at Hermione crossly.

Hermione looked at Harry, concerned. She hated seeing him so upset, but she had to admit that she missed his "mad" face. She hadn't seen it in ten years. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at her, and told her softly, "You aren't going to break off the engagement. That's what's wrong."

Hermione stared at Harry, not saying anything. Was it true? Was she really not going to break off her engagement with Ron?

Harry gave her a small, helpless smile. "Listen, I shouldn't have even brought this up. It's obvious that you need some time. I'll… uh be in touch."

Hermione watched helplessly as Harry headed towards the door. It hurt to know that she was the reason Harry was leaving, and that nothing she said would make him stay. He knew her too well. He knew that Hermione didn't want to break Ron's heart. Harry knew Hermione was too kind to do it.

"Harry," Hermione called, just as Harry was about to close the door behind him.

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah, Hermione?" he asked softly, looking up at her.

She looked away. "Give it time, okay? I'll figure it out."

He gave her a half smile. "You promise, Hermione?"

She smiled, remembering how ten years ago she had promised to always think of Harry. She had kept that promise, hadn't she? There was no reason she couldn't keep this one as well. "I promise."

------------------------------

Ginny knocked on the door of the Burrow. It had been so long since she had been inside of it. Her mother insisted on having family dinners at least once a month, but everyone was busy. Usually, they ended up getting together twice a year. Ginny was swarmed with work at the Daily Prophet, and usually had to work very late hours.

The door finally opened after Ginny rang the doorbell for the third time. Ginny's father, Mr. Weasley, opened the door. He was panting hard, and it seemed as though he had run all the way to the front door.

"Ginny dear," he greeted her, "So nice to see you again! Molly is running a little late on dinner. Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia Ron, Hermione, and Harry are waiting for you in the living room."

Ginny gave her mom a disgusted look. "Mum, I told you to stop trying to set me up with Harry! I'm not interested in him. There are plenty of guys in this world. Why do you have to keep pushing me with him?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Ginevra, please. You haven't seen a single man since you and Harry broke up. I'm sure he's still interested in you. If the two of you could just sit down and talk for a few minutes, I'm sure-"

Ginny had heard enough. She pushed passed her mother and headed towards the living room. To her dismay, the only seat left in the living room was the one on the couch beside Harry. As Ginny took her seat, she saw Ron give her an obvious wink. All Ginny could do was sigh loudly.

Harry gave Ginny an apologetic look. "Sorry Gin," he whispered to her, "Mrs. Weasley forced me to come to dinner, and since I haven't seen anyone for ten years I kind of had to accept."

Ginny gave Harry a warm hug. "I've missed you so much, Harry," she murmured softly, "It's great to see you again."

Harry smiled at Ginny. Hermione coughed very loudly, and it was obvious to Ginny that it was a fake one. Did it bother Hermione to see Harry talking to Ginny, even though Harry had no interest in Ginny? And why wasn't Hermione excited to see Harry? Was it possible that they had seen each other recently?

Ginny shook thoughts of Hermione and Harry away. She turned to Ron and noticed that he was glaring at Harry. Now Ginny was totally confused. Harry and Ron had definitely not seen each other… or at least, that was what Ron had said. Was it possible that the three of them had met? Or was Ron just angry with Harry because he thought that Harry was going to steal Hermione away?

Ginny knew one thing for sure: there were way too many questions. If she didn't answer them soon, she'd go mad with curiosity. Then again, she didn't exactly tell her family everything. For instance, she hadn't told them that she had recently started dating someone. That was only because they wouldn't approve, though. It was to protect them from having their heart broken, not because she was ashamed of telling them. Although, Ginny admitted to herself, she was slightly afraid to tell them…

"So Harry," Fred exclaimed, apparently excited that Harry was back, "How was defeating Him?"

Harry shrugged. Ginny realized that he didn't exactly want to talk about Voldemort. He probably just wanted to forget about it.

"So Fred," Ginny interrupted, "How's the joke shop coming along?"

That question seemed to do the trick. Fred and George yammered on and on about the sales, and how they were making more money than Ron and Ginny put together out of the joke shop.

Harry gave Ginny a grateful look, and she whispered, "No problem."

A few minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came in announcing the start of dinner. Everyone got up and went into the dining room to enjoy the meal.

------------------------------

"Dinner was excellent, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione told Mrs. Weasley politely, "Thanks so much for the invite."

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "It was the least I could do for my new daughter-in-law."

The news took Hermione aback. Of course, she realized, of course Ron would have told his family about the engagement. Being engaged to someone was pretty big news. Hermione hadn't realized how serious the engagement was. Breaking off the engagement would mean not only hurting Ron, but also his entire family.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley," Harry told Mrs. Weasley, refusing to look at her. Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione could tell that he was trying to say 'Call you soon.' She nodded, and he headed out of the door.

"Night Ron," Hermione said softly, giving him a quick peck. However, Ron looked as though he was about to explode.

"When and where did you see Harry?" Ron demanded, his nostrils flaring. "Don't lie to me, Hermione. I know you've seen him recently."


	9. Only One

**Chapter Nine: "Only One"**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! KEEP THEM COMING. And please, you guys, read my other story and review. I hardly get any reviews for it :(**

Hermione gasped. How could have Ron found out? She was pretty sure that Harry hadn't told him. Harry wouldn't tell Ron. He and Ron weren't even really speaking all throughout dinner. There was only one thing to do… lie.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione asked, pretending to sound confused. "I honestly haven't seen him since… graduation day."

Ron laughed, not convinced. "Hermione, you think you can hide everything from me. I know you, Hermione. You would have been jumping for joy if you had seen Harry for the first time in 10 years. You seemed to be almost ignoring him tonight. I know something's up."

Hermione had no idea what to do. She glanced down at her fingers and inspected them as if they were the most interesting fingers she had ever seen. She had to come up with some story. Hermione thought hard, her brain in overdrive.

"Well?" Ron prompted. He clearly looked upset.

Hermione sighed. There was no bother in telling Ron that she just wasn't excited to see Harry. Hermione suspected that Ron knew more than he was going at. Had he seen them at the reunion? Had he seen Harry in the closet that day he came over? Or worse, had he seen them kiss on graduation day?

"I… saw him at the reunion," Hermione sighed, "I wanted to talk to him, but he ignored me. There, happy? That's why I wasn't thrilled to see him." Hermione bit her lip, hoping Ron would buy her farfetched story.

Ron, thankfully, was ready to believe anything Hermione told him. Hermione knew he didn't want to believe that Hermione had seen Harry more than once before. Ron didn't want anything to come between their relationship.

Ron sighed, looking down. For a few minutes, they stood there in uncomfortable silence. Finally Ron looked back up at Hermione, his eyes full of disappointment and nervousness. "Is this true, Hermione?" he asked softly, "Are you telling me the truth?"

Hermione swallowed. She hated lying to Ron, but this was to protect not only herself but Harry as well. Nervously, Hermione brushed her brown hair behind her ears. Giving Ron a truthful look, she whispered, "Yes, Ron. I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie to you."

Ron looked up outside. The full moon was out, and all was dark. There wasn't a person in sight except for the two of them right outside the Burrow. All of the lights were out in the Burrow. Ron's parents had probably gone to bed assuming that everyone had left. "I hope you're right, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ron. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Hermione asked softly, "You do believe me, don't you?"

Ron blinked and lowered his glance. "I wish I could believe you."

Hermione didn't answer. Some part of her, deep down inside, wanted her to tell the truth. She knew that the Hermione of five years ago would have told Ron the truth. The Hermione of five years ago was in love with Ron. But now who was she? Hermione knew she wasn't the same person.

Ron just shook his head and turned around. Hermione watching him go, leaning on the wall. She didn't even have the strength to go after him, to tell him it was going to be okay. Because at the bottom of her heart, Hermione knew that it wasn't going to be okay. The worst part was that Hermione knew that Ron knew it as well.

------------------------------

"Hey Red," a voice called from behind Ginny, "That family dinner took way too long."

Ginny smiled slightly. She had found just the person she was looking for. Silently hoping that she looked decent after the dinner, Ginny turned around to find herself swept of the ground.

"Draco," Ginny shrieked, punching his shoulder playfully, "Put me down!"

Draco twirled around holding Ginny over his shoulder. Finally, after Ginny continued to shriek for a few more minutes, he put her down. "If you ever forget your wand during an attack," Draco joked, "Just shriek. It'll scare all of your enemies away."

"Then again," Ginny grinned, "I'll have you to protect me. I won't even need my voice."

Draco kissed Ginny. "The reunion was the best night of my life, Red. I don't think we would have ever run into each other if it wasn't for that."

Ginny looked away, remembering that night. Now after Ginny had Draco, she wondered how she managed without him…

_"Would you like to dance, Red?" _

_Ginny turned around. It was the night of the Hogwarts Reunion. Once again, Ginny was attending another party as a loner. Once again, as everyone danced, she sat by the food and ate away the night. There was nothing more she could do. _

_"Draco," Ginny muttered, looking surprised. "Nice to see you again?" She hadn't seen Draco since graduation. He had changed a lot. He was taller, obviously, and had bulked up quite a bit. He was actually very good-looking, Ginny mused. _

_Draco pointed towards the dance floor as a slow dance song started up. He was smiling slightly. "We're going to miss the song if you don't come. That is, if you want to dance."_

_Ginny blinked and then smiled softly. "Yes, I'd love a dance."_

_Draco pulled Ginny close towards his body. For a few minutes, neither one of them said a word. Ginny could feel his breath on her, and his arms around her waist. It had been such a long time since she had danced with anyone. It had been so long that Ginny couldn't even remember the last time she had danced._

_"So, um," Ginny said softly to Draco, "This was unexpected." Ginny was hoping to make some sense of what Draco's intentions were. Draco of all people would never be caught dead dancing with a Gryffindor, but here he was now, dancing with Ginny Weasley. _

_Draco shrugged, refusing to meet Ginny's eye. "You look beautiful, Ginny."_

_Ginny flushed, her insides fluttering. "You look great as well, but Draco, are you forgetting that I'm a Gryffindor? I mean, technically I'm not since I'm not in school anymore, but inside, I'm still a Gryffindor. And you're a Slytherin. Do you understand why I'm not understanding what's going on?"_

_The song ended, and another one started. Ginny was about to go sit down, but Draco continued to dance. Ginny smiled slightly, remembering how much she liked Draco during their seventh year. There was something about his dangerous ways that was attractive. Not to mention his looks. _

_"It's just a dance, Red," Draco told her quietly, "Or in this case, two dances."_

_Ginny knew that she shouldn't say anything else. So the two of them just dancing the night away in silence. Without a single break, Ginny and Draco danced until the entire Great Hall was practically empty. _

_Ginny pulled away from Draco, and the two of them just stared at each other. Ginny wasn't sure whether she had no idea what to say, or if she was just tongue-tied. Finally, she whispered, "Thanks."_

_Draco looked around. "Who are you here with? I think the reunion's over. You should probably be getting back. Are you here with Potter?"_

_Ginny shook her head quickly. She didn't want Draco thinking that she liked Harry anymore, because she didn't. "I haven't seen or heard from him since graduation. I'm… I'm not here with anyone."_

_"Oh."_

_The staring started up again. Ginny had to admit to herself that she was curious who Draco was here with. "So, I guess you should be going. Who did you say you were here with, again?"_

_"I never told you who I was here with," Draco answered, looking at her. "But if you must know, I'm not here with anyone."_

_Ginny's jaw dropped. She had assumed that he was there with Pansy Parkinson. They had been going out for such a long time. "What happened to Pansy?"_

_Draco looked disgusted. "She ran off with Goyle a year after graduation. I was kind of glad. That was an easy way to get rid of her."_

_Ginny smiled at Draco, relieved. Before she knew it, her lips were on Draco's. At that moment, Ginny knew she had found the guy she was looking for._

"Red!" Draco whispered, waving his hand in front of Ginny's eyes.

Ginny blinked, and her flashback disappeared. "Huh? How long did I blank out?"

Draco sat down next to her on the bench. He had an amused expression on his face. "Quite a few minutes. What were you thinking about?"

Ginny shook her head, her cheeks flushing. "Nothing… nothing. I was thinking about nothing. Just-"

Draco kissed Ginny in attempt to silence her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing him tenderly. Was Ron crazy thinking that Harry was the guy for her? Harry had never made Ginny feel half as good as Draco did.

------------------------------

Harry sat on his book, his Quidditch book open in front of him. He was hoping to pick up some good plays for his team. However, his mind was wandering. He wasn't able to focus on anything recently. All he could think about was Hermione.

He hadn't even spoken to her in a week or two. The last time he saw her was at the Weasley dinner, and he was too busy avoiding Mrs. Weasley's approving glances of him and Ginny. Anyhow, Harry had a feeling Ginny was going out with someone else. She wouldn't stay single for such a long time.

Did Hermione think that he was mad at her? And why hadn't Hermione called him? Harry sighed. He wasn't even sure if their relationship was going to work out. He had Cho, and Hermione had Ron. They both already had people for themselves. Do they really want to hurt so many people just to be together?

Harry's phone rang breaking his trail of thoughts. He put his Quidditch book down and headed over towards the phone. He snatched it on its fourth ring. "Hello?" he asked hastily into the phone. Part of him was hoping it was Hermione.

"Harry, it's Cho," Cho said urgently, "I have some… well interesting news for you."

Harry felt his pulse race. "What is it, Cho?"

Harry heard Cho swallow. Harry took the cordless phone with him and sat down at his desk. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Was Cho in the delivery room? Was Cho hurt? What had happened?

"Well," Cho continued, "I went to get a DNA testing of the baby to figure out who the father is."

"Who is it?" Harry stood up, still holding the phone, and listened closely for Cho's response.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER (: That's what I'm known for. Review and you'll get the next chapter which i've already written very soooon.**


	10. Just The Beginning

**Chapter Ten: "Just The Beginning"**

**A/N: It's been such a long time since I last updated :( Sorry, school has been so busy. I swear I will not die on this story since it's my favorite Thank you so much for the reviews, and keep them coming. My goal is to go over a hundred with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it **

"Harry!" Cho exclaimed excitedly, "It's you! Oh Harry… we're going to have a baby. And it's a girl!"

Harry felt a weird sensation… it was almost like dread. He was relieved, of course, that the child was his and not Roger Davis', but he still didn't like the feeling of having a child with anyone other than Hermione.

Harry forced his voice to be cheerful. "Well then, congratulations, Cho! You're going to be a mom."

Cho laughed. Harry could tell that she was thrilled. "Well you're going to be a dad, Harry," she answered, "I can't believe we're going to have a girl! Can we please name her Capella, Harry? Please?"

Harry smiled slightly. It was nice to see Cho so excited about something. All she seemed to do recently was sleep and eat. "Anything you want, Cho," Harry promised, "If you want…" Harry took a deep breath. "If you want _our_ little girl to be named Capella, her name will be Capella."

Harry could swear that Cho was smiling. She sounded sincerely happy, and Harry was glad.

"Harry, I have to go," she whispered, "I'm getting a little tired. I just want to tell you how happy I am. I really think this is going to work out."

Harry didn't answer. He remembered promising Hermione that everything was going to be okay and that everything was going to work out. Now he wasn't so sure of that promise. He wasn't sure of anything. "I think so too, Cho. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Harry," Cho muttered, yawning.

Harry held the phone tightly, squeezing it. How was he going to break the news to Hermione? "I love you, too, Her-" Harry coughed loudly. He paused for a moment, and realized that Cho hadn't caught that. He sighed in relief. Cho didn't know he was about to call her Hermione. "I love you, too, Cho."

"'Night," Cho murmured.

A second later, there was a click on the line. Harry dropped the phone and laid down on his bed. Things were getting more complicated by the second. Cho would expect Harry to get married to her since they were having a daughter. Hermione was engaged to Ron. Was their relationship doomed?

Harry closed his eyes, wanting everything to go away. His life was so messed up. If only he hadn't listened to Ron that time Ron had told him to stay away from Hermione. If he had just gone to Hermione that night after defeating Voldemort and had fallen in her arms, things would be very different. Harry had a feeling that this was just the beginning of the problems he and Hermione would have to face.

------------------------------

Hermione picked up her phone and dialed Harry's number. It had been a week since he had last called, and Hermione was wondering what had happened to him. The phone rang over and over again until finally Harry picked up on the seventh ring.

"Hey Hermione," he said nervously. Hermione could detect from his tone that he was hiding something.

"Hey," Hermione answered back, slightly weirded out by the situation. Why Harry suddenly acting as if he had something to hide?

"We haven't talked in a while," Harry said distractedly. He sounded distant, and either he wasn't in the mood to talk or had something else on his mind.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "But then again, Ron never leaves me alone. I think he suspects something."

There was a long pause on the line. Hermione could tell that Harry wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Oh," Harry answered vaguely.

Hermione was beginning to get irritated. If Harry wasn't in the mood to talk to her, he could just say so. "Is this a bad time, Harry? Because I could always call back later…"

Harry sighed. "Look, Hermione we have to talk."

Hermione straightened up on her bed. Maybe Harry had finally decided to break up with Cho. Maybe they could finally have a real relationship now. Hermione smiled just thinking about it. "I agree."

Harry paused. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Hermione froze. She felt dizzy, and gripped the phone hard just to make sure it didn't fall. Why was Harry doing this?

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. There was no point in getting worked up over this. Maybe there was a logical explanation for this. Maybe Harry was just being temporarily delusional. "Are you saying this because you have to, or are you saying this because it's what you want?" Hermione asked softly. She bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't burst out in tears.

Harry didn't answer. Hermione felt her spirits go up a bit. Harry didn't want to give up on their relationship! Something weird had probably just happened. Harry was probably overreacting about something.

"It's… it's for the best, Hermione," Harry answered finally. "And I want the best for both of us."

Hermione sighed, looking down. She put her wet cheek to her pillow and realized that she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face, and Hermione couldn't even answer Harry. She didn't want Harry to know that she was crying over him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered, "I'll see you sometime. Maybe."

Hermione nodded even though Harry couldn't see her nod. She was crying too hard to answer. Instead, Hermione just hung up the phone and cried until there were no more tears.

------------------------------

Ginny dialed Draco's number for the hundredth time. Once again, nobody picked up. The phone rang until the answering machine came on. Ginny slammed the phone angrily. When Draco and Ginny had last parted, Draco had said, "I'll call you later." What was later? When was later?

Ginny crossed her arms. Suddenly, she shot up off the bed and ran out the door. Ginny snapped her fingers and apparated in front of Draco's apartment.

Ginny bit her lip nervously. Was it okay for her to come over to her maybe boyfriend's house? Or was that pushing it a little too far? Ginny shivered from the cold, and wrapped her arms around her body.

The light was on in Draco's apartment, and there was some movement. He was definitely home. Then why wasn't he picking up the phone? Ginny had to find out. Taking a deep breath, Ginny rang Draco's doorbell. Nobody came to the door. Frustrated, Ginny rang the doorbell over and over again.

Finally, Ginny heard footsteps and then she heard Draco swear loudly. A few moments later, the door swung open. Draco stood there, looking surprised. His hair was a mess, and he looked guilty of something.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, looking confused. What had gotten into Draco? Why was he looking so weird?

"Ginny, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of uh busy…" Draco mumbled, not looking into her eyes.

Ginny pushed past Draco to see a skinny blonde girl sitting on the couch. The girl's eyes were wide and playful as she stared back at Draco.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER (: Now please review if you want the next chapter.**


	11. Wonder Of It All

**Chapter Eleven: "Wonder Of It All"**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. I reached a hundred (: I have almost finished writing this story, and it's about 18 chapters. I have also started a new story that will be posted soon. Keep reading and REVIEWING. I live for the reviews. **

"Oh Draco," the girl said playfully, "Trying to make me jealous with all of these girls? I know I'm the one you want."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. She looked at Draco, who was hanging his head in shame.

"Listen, Ginny…" Draco pulled Ginny back towards the doorway, "Tiana came over unexpectedly, and well…"

Ginny shook her head angrily. "Why did I think this was going to work out, Draco? You seemed sincere. I thought you were different, but it's obvious that you're the same arrogant jerk that you were at Hogwarts."

Ginny blinked madly, hoping she wouldn't cry in front of Draco. She had already humiliated herself enough. Crying would just make matters worse. Ginny couldn't help it, though. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Draco looked at her, ashamed. He looked very sorry. "Ginny…" He moved forward to kiss her, but Ginny backed off.

"Drakie!" Tiana called in a sing-song voice, "Are you coming back now? I'm waiting."

Ginny looked at Draco, wiping her eyes. "Just go back to Tiana, _Drakie_. I have to go."

Ginny flounced off, her red hair bouncing behind her. She slammed the door shut behind her. Draco sighed, and followed her outside.

"Don't you call me Drakie, Ginnycakes," Draco sneered, his temper rising, "Honestly, you're so immature! Did we even agree to have a relationship? I don't remember telling you that I wouldn't see any other girls. I don't remember you asking me not to see any other girls."

Ginny turned around and shook her head vigorously. "I thought there was something special between us, but now I can see you're just like all the other guys in the world. I don't know why I even considered going out with you when there are so many other sweet and hot guys that would treat me better."

Draco looked hurt. "Aw, come on Ginny. You don't really mean that." It sounded as though Draco was trying to convince himself of that.

Ginny looked away. "I did mean it."

Before Draco could say anything else, Ginny disappeared into thin air. Sighing, Draco headed back into the house to tell Tiana to go home. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

------------------------------

Hermione picked up her mail from the mailbox and headed inside. As soon as she reached the phone and saw that there were 14 messages from Ron, she quickly erased all of them. She was in no mood to talk to him.

Hermione looked through her mail and realized in astonishment that she had received a letter from Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. Had Ron put them up to this? Feeling irritated, Hermione tore open the letter and scanned it. It was an invite to her own engagement party. When had Ron and her decided on the date? Hermione didn't remember ever discussing the party.

Reading the letter over again, Hermione realized that the party was tomorrow. Her engagement party was tomorrow, and Ron and her hadn't even discussed it? What was she to wear? What was Ron wearing?

Frustrated, Hermione threw the letter to the ground and snatched her phone. She dialed Ron's number, and waited for him to pick the phone up. After a few rings, Ron finally picked it up.

"Mione, glad you called," he told her. Hermione's insides burned. How could Ron talk to her so normally when so much was going wrong?

"Our engagement party is tomorrow?" Hermione exclaimed, "Is this true, Ron? Is it?"

Ron didn't say anything for a few moments.

"It is, isn't it," Hermione said accusingly, "You and your freaking parents decided to plan the engagement party without me! What's an engagement party without the fiancée, huh?"

Ron sighed. "It had to be planned soon, Hermione. You understand that. And since well you haven't been in a very talkative mood, I decided to organize it myself with the help of Mum.

Hermione sighed, exasperated. She sat down at her desk, and began scribbling madly on a piece of paper to take out her anger. "Ron, it's not like we're getting married anytime soon. The engagement party didn't have to happen right away!"

There was a pause on the line. "Ron?"

Hermione heard Ron gulped, and suddenly, she felt nervous. Ron hadn't done anything without asking her, had he?

"Ron?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling slightly. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice even. "Did you… plan anything else without me? Like our wedding, perhaps?"

Ron didn't answer, and the line was silent. Hermione sighed in frustration. "Ron, if you don't tell me right now…"

"Fine," Ron blurted out, "Our wedding is on August 15th. I already picked the date, and booked it in Diagon Alley."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt them burn. She had never been more frustrated with Ron. For as long as she could remember, Ron had always consulted her before making decisions. Now he was doing everything on his own.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded, "Please don't be mad at me. I did it because I thought you'd appreciate that I'm finally doing something on my own instead of always relying on you."

"Our wedding," Hermione stated, trying not to let her anger show, "Is the _one thing_, Ron, that we are supposed to plan together. That's why it's called _our wedding_, instead of _Ron's wedding_."

Ron sighed. "All I did was pick the date and book the place."

"I thought you said we weren't going to get married right away!" Hermione exclaimed, aggravated. She was practically screaming now. "You told me that, Ron. Do promises mean nothing to you?

Hermione waited, but Ron didn't answer. Instead, he hung up the phone. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. She didn't want to deal with any of it. Now she had to find something to wear.

_Are you marrying Ron just because Harry rejected you? _A voice inside Hermione's head asked. Hermione shook the thought away, but knew that it was the truth. Hermione didn't want to marry Ron Weasley one bit.

Hermione glanced at the picture frame of her and Harry, and a tear trickled down her cheek. If only things hadn't turned out the way that they had.

Hermione stared at the picture one more time, and at that moment, she knew what she had to do. Determined, she pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote until her hand was numb.

**A/N: Okay, not that big of a cliffhanger, but I know you're still interested in reading the next button. PLEASE REVIEW. (: Sorry the chapter was a little short.**


	12. Bad Day

**Chapter Twelve: "Bad Day"**

**A/N: Wow I've been getting quite a few reviews for this story (: Thanks for following this story and reading&reviewing. I really appreciate every review I get. Seriously, my readers mean everything to me. So here's chapter 12. I'll be updating again soon.**

Ron was dressed in a brand new suit. Although his attempts to look formal were not that great, everyone understood his intentions. The engagement party had just started, and Ron had a feeling it was going to be a hit. The decorations were fantastic, and the food was delicious.

Ron spotted Seamus talking to Dean near the buffet, and headed towards them. "Thanks for attending," Ron told them sincerely.

Dean grinned. He looked so much older, now. Ron had no idea where he lived or what he was doing with him life. In fact, Ron hadn't even spoken to Dean since graduation. Seamus, who was still in touch with Dean, managed to track Dean down for the engagement. "I'm glad I could attend."

Seamus looked around. "Where is your lady, Ron? I haven't seen Hermione at all. Is she even here yet?"

Ron looked around. Odd enough, Hermione was nowhere in sight. Ron felt slightly angry. How dare Hermione miss their engagement party? The party was supposed to be for the two of them. How was it an engagement party if his fiancée wasn't even there?

Ron headed over to where his parents were chatting. "Mum, have you seen Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile vanished, and was replaced with a worried expression. She looked very stressed, and Ron could tell that she hadn't seen Hermione either. "No, dear, I haven't seen her. Are you sure she didn't get the time mixed up?"

"I'm sure," Ron answered bitterly, remembering their phone call, "She didn't get the timing mixed up, that's for sure."

Ron turned around, still fuming and found himself face to face with the one person he wanted to see least- Harry. Ron's jaw dropped, and he had no idea whether to yell at Harry or punch him square in the nose. "What the heck are you doing here?" Ron hissed, sliding his hand over his wand. He gripped it tightly, wondering whether Harry was here to fight him.

"I'm just here to deliver something from Hermione," Harry told Ron stiffly. He pulled something out of his pocket, and Ron knew it had to be a wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron hollered, pointing his wand at Harry's hand. Harry's wand, which was located in the opposite pocket of where Harry's hand was in, went flying. It hit the ground about ten feet away. Harry scrambled to reach his wand, and pointed it at Ron. Ten heads turned towards their direction, and watched curiously. Whispers of "wasn't Harry Ron's old friend" were heard as more and more people gathered around to get a look at Harry. Many hadn't even seen Harry since he had returned from his fight with Voldemort.

"I'm not here to fight you, Ron," Harry told him sternly.

Ron smirked. "How does it feel, Harry, defeater of You Know Who? Are you embarrassed that you're sidekick outsmarted and outwitted you? Are you angry that I outsmarted The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort?"

"Ron," Harry muttered warningly, "People are staring. Once again, I'm not here to fight you."

"I know," Ron panted, "I know you're the reason Hermione has left me. You're the reason she's not here!" He aimed a curse at Harry, but Harry dodged it. One of Harry's guests fell to the ground, paralyzed. More heads turned. This time, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley turned away from their guests to gasp in horror.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in horror, "What are you doing to our guests?"

"Stay out of it, Mum," Ron snarled, "Harry and I aren't finished talking yet."

Mrs. Weasley, not quite understanding what was going on, turned around, disgusted by her son.

Ron was on fire. All of his anger that he had built up over ten years was finally getting out of him. He was finally going to get even with Harry. "I bet you're really embarrassed now," Ron ranted, "When I make you unconscious, that'll prove that I'm just as good of a wizard as you. Maybe then Hermione will come to her senses and realize I'm everything you are and more."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, I didn't force Hermione to like me! I didn't cast a love charm on her or something."

"But you would," Ron muttered, "You would. You would do that just to steal away the one thing I finally have to myself."

"Hermione never knew you like she knew me!" Harry screamed, sweat trickling down his face as he moved at a rapid pace to dodge Ron's spells. Ron looked almost bored, waving his want over and over again muttering curses under his breath. However, he was perplexed that Harry continued to dodge them.

"Go back in hiding," Ron hissed, "Hermione doesn't need you messing with her life. You hear me?" Ron raised his voice higher. "Everything was fine until you came along. You've just messed everything up."

"STUPEFY!" Ron raged, pointing his wand directly at Harry. The hex came so fast, that Harry didn't have time to duck. It struck him square in the chest. With a wail of shock, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Now everyone was gathered around them. Some of the younger children's interests seemed to spark up, while others just looked terrified. Nothing like this normally happened at engagement parties.

Ron stared at the unconscious, but breathing Harry, his heart filling with content and satisfaction. Ron slipped his wand back into his pocked and walked over towards Harry's left hand, which was wrapped around something. When Ron got closer, he realized it was a note. The note was crumbled slightly, and the corner was torn a bit. Ron opened up Harry's stiff hand and pulled the note out carefully.

I did what I had to do. It made me wonder, Ron, was I marrying you because I want to marry you, or was I marrying you because you asked me? It's obvious… I love you. But not as my boyfriend, fiancée or potential husband, but as my best friend.

_And I can't bear to be with you, because I'm in love with someone else. And I'd rather be alone than cheating you of a happy life. You deserve someone that loves you. I'm sorry I broke my promise, and I'm disappointed that you broke yours. But It's better this way. Why? Because I promise. And this time, I plan on not breaking my promise. _

_I'll see you again, once we both get over this phase in our life. I know it's tough, Ron, but it's time to accept the truth. We were never meant to be. _

_-Hermione_

Ron crumbled up the note in his hand, shocked. His eyesight was so blurred with tears that he didn't even realize that Harry had already left. Mr. Weasley had already revived him. Ron thought about Hermione's words, and realized that she was telling the truth. What _were _they doing together?

Mrs. Weasley came up behind Ron. "Dear, what was Harry doing here? Was he on the guest list? And why did you knock him unconscious?" She looked as though she was trying to control her temper, in hopes that Ron would tell her what exactly was going on.

Ron felt numb. He could hardly breathe, and all he could think about was leaving the horrible party. Ron just shook his head, and walk passed his mom. "The engagement is off," he whispered to nobody in particular, "Hermione and I are over."

Ron felt a raindrop on his cheek. He looked up and realized that it had started to rain. Drenched in the rain, Ron ran. He ran away from the people with questioning glances, the party, and his past.

------------------------------

Hermione heard her doorbell ring. She put down her pen, stopping midsentence in the novel she was writing, and got up to get the door. As she passed a mirror, she smoothened her brown hair. After gussying up, she slowly opened up the door.

There stood Harry, drenched from the rain. His black hair was flat for once, and his clothes were damp. He looked worn out, and there were grass clippings all of his shoulders. It seemed as though he had gone to sleep on the grass. Hermione stared at the one man she loved, unable to say a word. All she could do was watch him in surprise and agony, remembering how he had broken up with her.

"I delivered the note," Harry told Hermione formally, "Just thought I'd let you know. I was planning on just calling you and telling you, but since I could just apparate over, I decided to do that."

Harry shut his mouth, realizing that he was rambling. Hermione smiled slightly and felt relieved. She wasn't the only one who was nervous and felt that the situation was slightly weird.

"Um, thanks," Hermione told Harry shyly, lowering her glance. She stared at the tiles on the floor as if they were fascinating.

Harry slowly lifted up Hermione's chin. Hermione felt shivers fly up spine at Harry's touch. His touch was warm, and reminded her of the good times the two of them had shared together.

"Hermione," Harry murmured, "Hermione… Hermione."

Hermione forced herself to look into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Harry," she started trying to keep her voice level, "You shouldn't have come over. Ch-Cho is probably waiting for you."

Harry shook his head slowly, sadness glistening in his eyes. "I don't want us to be like this."

"But you don't want us to be more than this," Hermione answered, refusing to look away from his eyes, "You're the one that made it this way, Harry. Don't forget about that."

"I want…my best friend back," Harry told Hermione, tears glistening in his eyes, "I don't want us to not talk. You, Hermione, you're the only one that knows me. Nobody knows me like you do. Nobody loves me like you do."

Hermione blinked madly, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Harry was right about that. Nobody loved Harry like she did. "Why are we giving up something I think we both want?" Hermione whispered.

"Because I can't hurt you," Harry answered simply, "I don't want to be responsible for that stunning smile of yours turning into a frown."

"You already are, Harry."

Harry didn't answer. He paused for a few moments, shuffling his feet. "I want us to be friends again."

"And I want us to be more than friends," Hermione countered. She pushed her brown hair away from her neck. "So it looks like we can't always have what we want."

"I miss you, Hermione." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and buried his face in her embrace. Hermione felt a tingling sensation as she held Harry close to her. She slowly brought his face up to hers and then kissed him, trying to memorize the feeling of his lips. She had a feeling that would be the last time she ever kissed Harry Potter.

After a few perfect seconds, Harry pulled away from Hermione regretfully. He sighed, not wanting to leave Hermione's house. If he could, he would stay in her arms forever.

"You should go," Hermione told Harry softly, avoiding his glance. She couldn't bear to watch him leave. She didn't want Harry to walk out of her life.

"Will you call?" Harry asked, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione felt her face turn a little pink.

"I promise," Hermione answered. She knew she didn't want to just let Harry go without knowing when she'd hear from him again. Now that she was sure she'd be talking to him soon, Hermione could almost ignore that emptiness she felt inside of her heart as she watched Harry shut the door behind him.

Harry stood on the other side of the door, his heart thumping. Why didn't he just tell Hermione what Ron had done to him? She would definitely not feel bad about the breakup if he had. Somehow, though, Harry couldn't. Hermione would just cry out, hug him, and make sure he was okay. Harry didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him. In reality, Ron was right. He was embarrassed that his former best friend who he had always beat in everything had finally beat him in something. Was Ron right when he said that Harry had taken away the one thing Ron could have? Was that the reason Harry loved Hermione… because Ron did?

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe it was true. He wouldn't. Ron was crazy, and had no idea what he was talking about.

Rubbing the part of his right shoulder that had hit the ground first when Ron had hexed him, Harry trudged away from the apartment, scanning the stars in the sky, as if searching for the answers to his unsolvable problems.

**A/N: So what now? What now?  
Review & you will find out what happens _very soon_.  
I'm getting kind of sad because this story is 2/3 over. :(  
Please review to cheer me up.**


	13. Empty Apartment

**Chapter Thirteen: "Empty Apartment"**

**A/N: awww im getting a little depressed. this story is practically over! only five more chapters to go :( dont worry, once this story is over, i swear i will continue to write more stories (: **

Cho Chang brushed her long black hair in front of the mirror, taking out all of the tangles. She was glad she was finally going to get out of the house and go shopping. It felt like ages that Cho had been cooped up in her small apartment with nothing but a big belly.

"You'll be coming out soon," Cho whispered, rubbing her stomach, "Soon the three of us will be a perfect family."

Cho made sure she had plenty of muggle money before snapping her fingers and apparating to London's finest department store.

Cho arrived in the corner of the department store. She looked around at the deserted section of the large store, and realized that she was already in the right section- the baby section. Cho smiled, excited, as she ran over towards a pink laced crib. She fingered it, imagining Capella in it.

"Cho," a very familiar voice called nervously from behind her. Cho turned around and saw Hermione Granger standing there, looking surprised.

Cho looked over Hermione. She hadn't seen Hermione in approximately ten years. Although Cho knew that Harry and Hermione were still friends, for some reason, Harry never invited Hermione over to their house.

Cho felt a twinge of envy as she stared at Hermione's beautiful brown locks of hair. Her eyes were intense and vivacious. However, Hermione didn't look very pleased to see Cho. Cho couldn't imagine why, for she was going to marry Hermione's best friend. Maybe.

Cho sighed. When was Harry going to propose? The baby was due in a month, and she was hoping they could get married and settled before then. Although Harry and her already lived together, it just wasn't the same. Cho had a feeling that Harry was postponing on purpose. Was it possible that there was another woman involved in Harry's life? Cho shook her head. Harry wasn't the type of person to cheat.

"What brings you here, Hermione?" Cho asked pleasantly, "Merlin, it's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Hermione attempted to smile. "I've been moping around the house too much, and I thought it would do me some good to get out of the house."

Cho nodded, relating completely to what Hermione was saying. After all, Cho wasn't able to go many places because of Capella. "Yes, having little girl in my stomach makes it hard to go places. I've been in the house way too much as well. It's good to get fresh air once in a while, don't you think?"

Hermione stared at Cho's stomach. "I didn't even realize you were pregnant. You're so thin!" Hermione tried to wipe out the image of punching Cho right in the stomach.

"Aw, Hermione, you're too kind." Cho blushed slightly. "I'm really not that thin, though. I'm due in a month."

"Oh," Hermione looked a little more interested. "Then you must know who the father is, right?"

Cho looked at Hermione curiously. Had Harry failed to mention that he and Cho were having a baby? How could Harry not tell his best friend something like that? Unless, having a child wasn't that important to Harry… Cho tried to erase her ill thoughts about Harry. Harry had probably not spoken to Hermione recently.

"I can't believe Harry didn't tell you!" Cho smiled widely, "Harry's the father of the baby."

Cho waited for Hermione to get excited and congratulate her, but that didn't happen. Instead, Hermione just stared at Cho, her eyes wide.

"Hermione?" Cho asked cautiously.

Hermione opened her mouth to say congratulations, but no sound came out of her mouth. She just couldn't bring herself to it. She couldn't pretend to be happy for her lover and his girlfriend who were having a baby. This meant that Harry and Cho were probably going to get married…

"Uh, congratulations," Hermione managed to say, not looking at Cho, "Does this mean you and Harry are engaged?"

Cho looked at Hermione weirdly. "I still can't believe you didn't know this. Have you talked to Harry recently?"

Hermione felt the need to defend her best friend. "No," she lied, "I haven't heard from him in a few months. We were actually planning on getting together with Ron later this week. We were having dinner, his treat. Maybe that's when he was planning on telling us." Hermione felt quite pleased with the lie she had come up with. She said it with such innocence that anyone would have believed her.

"Well," Cho started, her face looking a little sadder, "Harry hasn't proposed to me yet, and I'm starting to get a little impatient. I really want us to get married before the girl is born. Anyways, if you do see him this week, can you hint to him to propose? It would mean a lot to me, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, biting back the urge to shout in despair. Now the girl Harry was going to marry was asking Hermione to help the two of them out? Hermione held back a glare. She could pretend to be happy for them, but no way would she in her right mind help them.

"Sure," Hermione heard herself say, "I'd be glad to give him the extra push. He's probably just a little shy."

Hermione scoffed. If Harry really wanted to propose, he would have already done it. Hermione smiled to herself. This meant that Harry still had feelings for her. It all made sense now. He didn't want to see Hermione anymore because he knew that Cho was having his baby. Hermione sighed.

"You've always been so kind to me," Cho gushed, looking grateful, "Even at Hogwarts. You are always looking out for everyone else's happiness."

Yup, that's what I am, Hermione thought silently, the girl that sacrifices her own happiness for the sake of others.

"Nice running into you," Hermione said shortly, pushing past Cho. "Make sure you invite me your wedding," Hermione added mordantly.

Cho however didn't catch the sarcasm. "Oh, you'll definitely be invited! Even if I didn't invite you, Harry would insist on you coming."

Hermione looked away, and chose not answer Cho's last statement. Instead, she walked into a fitting room stall and apparated back to her house. It had been a long day, and Hermione was definitely not going to be calling Harry tonight.

------------------------------

Cho apparated inside of the hospital, and began to waddle as quickly as she could towards the check in desk. She checked her watch and groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe she was already ten minutes late for her baby's checkup.

Cho reached the front desk, panting. The nurse standing behind the desk gave her an odd look. "Maternity ward, I presume."

"Uh…" Cho wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, because it wasn't exactly a question but it wasn't exactly a statement either. Cho just nodded, feeling very tired from her quick walk.

"You'll be in room 309, where your healer is already waiting. You can give him your excuse about why you're late." Cho glared at the nurse and then trudged past her without thanking her.

Cho made her way slowly towards the room, her heart picking up speed with every step. The doctor was supposed to take a DNA test today for her, and Cho was afraid of the results.

Sighing, Cho couldn't believe she had lied to Harry about the baby. The truth was, two weeks ago when she had gone in for her checkup, they were unable to test the baby for DNA. Cho was afraid of losing Harry, so she had told him that the baby was his. Well actually, it wasn't exactly a lie. The baby _might _be his.

Cho knew that if Harry ever found out about this, he would be right in mind to let her go. She had never been this horrible in her life, and Cho had to admit that she did it because she loved Harry.

The door of 309 was open slightly. Cho hurried inside of the room, looking down at her feet as she did so. She stood there for a few moments before looking up. A male healer was standing there, obviously completely irritated by her tardiness.

"You're late," he told her coldly. Cho bit her lip.

"I didn't realize it would take me so long to walk," Cho lied, "I didn't realize how big I've gotten."

The healer raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more. Instead, he changed the subject. "Take a seat, and you can tell me and specific concerns you have."

Cho's heart began to flutter rapidly again as she took a seat. She waited till the healer took a seat, before she said, "I'd like a DNA test."

"Oh." The healer stared at her for a moment. "I'm sorry, you can't test the baby for DNA until it is born. You're going to have to wait until then."

Cho couldn't take it any longer. She stopped fighting back tears. Instead, bit her lip and then began to sob.

------------------------------

"Cho, I'm going to be back. I have to run some errands," Harry told Cho as she entered the house, "I will hopefully be back by tonight."

Cho pouted, pursing her pink lips. She pulled Harry towards her body and kissed him longingly. Harry flinched slightly under Cho's aggression, but allowed Cho to kiss him. Then she pulled away from him slowly. "Was that enough to make you stay?"

Harry felt a pang of guilt, realizing that he hadn't exactly been the best boyfriend lately. He was always off at Hermione's or doing something else for his Quidditch team. He really owed Cho.

"It's important," Harry sighed, "I'm so sorry. I swear I'll be back as fast as possible, okay? Then I'll make it up to you."

"You'll make it up to me and Capella?" Cho asked softly, looking up at him with her innocent eyes, "Are we going to be a family?"

"In time," Harry promised, "We'll be a family in time."

Harry nuzzled Cho and then apparated to the apartment of the one girl Harry was always in the mood to see. Once he reached the apartment, he rang the doorbell. He usually called before he came over to Hermione's place, but he was pretty sure Hermione had nowhere better to go.

Sure enough, Hermione opened the door, looking her beautiful self. Her wavy brown hair was straight, and pulled back in a high ponytail. She was dressed in her pajamas, and was holding a book.

Hermione looked up from her novel and stumbled backwards in shock. "Merlin, Harry. Don't surprise me like that!"

Harry smiled slightly, eager to hear more of Hermione's voice. He loved the way she looked, talked, and acted. He loved everything there was to Hermione Granger, and knew that Cho could never compete with such a perfect girl.

"Well, was it a good surprise?" Harry asked playfully, giving Hermione an amused grin.

To answer Harry's question, Hermione glared and then slammed the door right in his face.

**A/N: so i loveeee you all & since you all love me so much, won't you review!**


	14. She Will Be Loved

**Chapter Fourteen: "She Will Be Loved"**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating recently. I swear I will start updating about every week from now on. You guys have to motivate me to update !!  
****Okay, with that said, enjoy this chapter :)**

Harry stared at the door, confused. He started banging on it madly, wondering why Hermione had acted so coldly. "Hermione, open up the door!" 

"Why?" Hermione called from the other side of the door, angrily, "Why should I open the door, Harry?"

Harry pondered his answer, wondering if it was a trick question. "Uh, because we're best friends?" Harry asked hopefully. He stopped pounding on the door, and waited for Hermione's response.

"I thought best friends told each other everything," Hermione told Harry softly. Harry could tell that she was crying based on the sound of her voice.

"Mione…" Harry sighed. It was obvious that somehow, Hermione had found about Cho having Harry's baby.

"Go home," Hermione choked, "Cho and your child need you more than I do. They're your family, Harry…"

Harry shook his head vigorously, even though Hermione couldn't see him. "I didn't ask for this to happen, Hermione," Harry pleaded, "Please understand. I don't want this."

Hermione scoffed. "You have no idea what you want, Harry. You have everything in the world."

Harry's heart thumped, and he sat down on the cement, leaning his head on the door. "I don't have the one thing in the world that I want, Hermione. And that's you."

Hermione's remarks were silenced. She had nothing left to say. All she wanted now was to fall into Harry's arms and have him whisper sweet words of reassurance and love to her. All she wanted was him.

"I love you, Hermione," Harry told her quietly, when Hermione didn't respond.

Hermione's heart stopped. Her fingers trembling slightly, she slowly opened the door. Harry stood up and Hermione stared into his green eyes with longing. If only things had been different.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "I love-" Hermione was cut off by Harry's lips.

Harry put his arms around Hermione protectively, holding her close. "It killed me to see you with Ron," he confessed, "I want you to be mine forever."

Harry's shirt soaked up Hermione's tears, as she cried in his arms. "It's killing me to see you with Cho, and it's going to kill me to watch the two of you raise your daughter," she whispered, her voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

Harry kissed Hermione passionately, and Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's raven-black hair. Hermione clung onto Harry as if holding on with her life. She promised herself that she'd never let go of him.

Harry trailed kisses up Hermione's cheek, whispering 'I love you' over and over to her until finally, he pulled away from her. Harry sighed regretfully, and Hermione felt herself screaming for Harry to kiss her again.

"Call me for real, this time?" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, as he turned around to leave. Hermione nodded slightly.

"I promise."

------------------------------

Ginny watched the movie lazily on the couch. Her breakup with Draco was affecting her greatly, and she hadn't been out of the house since they broke up. Ginny was constantly paranoid about running into Draco that she decided to avoid going out of the house all together. The only time she headed out was to stock up on junk food and movies to watch.

Ginny stuffed the popcorn in her mouth, tasting the butter between her teeth. She didn't care if she gained a hundred of pounds. There was nobody to impress with her body, anyways.

Ginny lounged on the couch, lying on her back. She put the popcorn down and started sipping her soda in long gulps. Her pizza was due any minute, and Ginny was still hungry after devouring the chips, popcorn, and chocolate she had put out for herself. Ginny glanced at the clock.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ginny took a minute to pull herself up off the couch and drag herself towards the door. All Ginny wanted to do was sleep and watch movies all day. There was nothing left in life for her. Draco was gone, and so were her dreams.

Ginny realized that her hair was probably a mess. Not wanting to scare the delivery man away, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair before opening the door. Instead of a man in a white uniform standing there holding a small pizza, there was a boy with blonde hair and intense gray eyes.

"Draco," Ginny gasped, shocked. She was probably a mess! If only she hadn't stayed in her pajamas all week. And she hadn't showered in two days, either. Her hair wasn't brushed, her teeth weren't brushed, and she definitely had no makeup on. Basically, Draco had caught her on her worst day.

Draco looked down timidly. "Mind if I uh come in, Ginny?"

Ginny didn't say anything. She was in such shock that her lips wouldn't move. After several deep breathes, Ginny stammered, "Yeah...uh…sure, Mal- Draco. Yes, come in."

Without a second glance, Draco pushed passed Ginny into the living room. He stared at all of the junk food in disgust. "Ginny, what are you doing to yourself?"

Ginny shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I might as well eat all I want. I don't have anyone to impress with my figure."

Draco nodded, agreeing. "You're right about that one at least, Ginny."

Ginny looked at Draco angrily. Her flaming red hair was all over her back and shoulders. "What do you mean?" Ginny demanded, "Are you saying that I'm never going to date again?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm saying," Draco started calmly, "That you don't have to worry about impressing anyone because I'm already impressed."

Ginny faced Draco, her eyes slightly wide. She sat down on the couch, crossing her arms. "I'm not going to be one of your million playthings, Draco."

Draco nodded. "I know you aren't, Red. The way I treated you was disgusting, and if I could change anything in the past, that's the one event I'd change."

Ginny softened. Draco could sense that she was starting to give in. "How can I trust you? You gave me your word and then you broke it. It really hurts, Draco, to see you with another woman."

Draco crushed his lips into Ginny's, pulling her into him. Ginny's breath stopped, and her heart raced. At that moment, she forgot the past and remembered why she was so in love with Draco. He could talk Ginny into anything, and even though he looked like a man who couldn't love, Ginny knew that he loved her.

Draco continued to kiss Ginny zealously, until Ginny finally pulled away.

Draco looked at her, confused. "Oh God, Ginny… did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry."

Ginny shook her head firmly. "No Draco, you were perfect as always. It's just, I haven't showered or brushed my teeth, and I've eaten nothing but junk food. God, I'm such a mess."

"You're a beautiful mess," Draco winked, kissing Ginny's cheek. Ginny's face flushed.

"I'll…I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Ginny whispered, "Because right now I have to shower, brush my teeth, work off all this fat, and then clean-" Draco put his lips to Ginny, silencing her.

"Ginny," Draco laughed, pulling away from her, "Don't worry about it. I will call you tomorrow evening. That'll give you plenty of time to work out, even though you don't need it, shower, brush your teeth, and clean."

Ginny bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "You're too good for me, Draco. I don't deserve you."

Draco shook his head, kissing her slowly. "You're wrong. You're the one that's too good for me. I'm lucky you're giving me a second chance."

Ginny looked at Draco pleadingly. "Now go, please? I need to shower. All I can smell is myself."

Draco kissed Ginny one last time. "I…I love you, Red."

Ginny's heart melted as she heard Draco utter those words to her. She knew that everything was going to work out. "You've been through so much with me, and I've never felt so attracted to anyone. Now I know what I was missing out all along."

"And?" Draco prompted.

Ginny smiled, pressing her lips against Draco's. "And I love you too, Draco. I promise. Now go."

Draco vanished into thin air as Ginny made a mad dash towards the shower, tripping over her own feet.

------------------------------

Hermione sat at her desk, writing her romance novel on parchment. She chewed her tongue as she concentrated hard, trying to get all of her thoughts on the paper when the phone rang.

"Perfect timing," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Annoyed, she threw her pencil on her desk and snatched the phone from its receiver.

"What?" Hermione snapped into the phone.

There was a pause.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked impatiently, tapping her fingers on the wall. She didn't have all day. Maybe she should just hang up and get back to her novel…

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze. It was Cho Chang.

"Yes, Cho?" Hermione asked, her heart thumping wildly. Did something happen to Harry? Why was Cho calling Hermione? And how had Cho gotten Hermione's number? Had Harry given it to her? There was so many questions whirling around in Hermione's mind.

"I need to discuss what's going on between you and Harry."

A/N: CLIFFY !!  
Review to get me to update faster.

**Seriously, please review.  
****I'll love you forever :)**


	15. Right Where I Belong

**Chapter Fifteen: "Right Where I Belong"**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. This is chapter fifteen out of eighteen. This story is rapidly approaching its end ): Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy this chapter )**

Hermione's pulse raced, as she gripped the phone tightly. Her heart hammered, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Under no circumstances would she have ever suspected to be talking to her lover's girlfriend on the phone. Or at least, not voluntarily. Hermione panicked. Had she seen Harry with her?

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked innocently. Yes, she had decided, it was best to play dumb. Maybe Hermione was overreacting for no reason. Maybe Cho just wanted to ask Hermione advice on Harry, or something like that.

"Did Harry tell you about my uh current situation?" Cho inquired, choosing her words very carefully.

Hermione felt hot as she remembered what she had tried so hard to forget. Cho's pregnancy. "Of course. Harry told me about it," Hermione answered, trying to sound pleasant, "Congratulations! A baby…how exciting. Then again, you filled it me in on it when we ran into each other."

Cho sighed in relief. "Oh thank God he told you about our child. I thought he might be hiding it or something from you. For some reason, he doesn't seem very comfortable with Capella."

"Capella?" Hermione interrupted, jealousy surging through her. They had already picked out a name for their baby! Now all that was left was… their marriage.

Hermione swallowed, not able to digest this. So this was why Harry wanted to break up. It wasn't because he didn't love Hermione, but because he knew the news would hurt her. Hermione laughed bitterly. It hurt even more now, hearing it from the woman that was holding Harry's baby.

"Yes… oh it was supposed to be surprise," Cho muttered, "But it's okay. You are Harry's best friend, after all. It's okay I you know. We plan to name our little girl Capella. Isn't that the sweetest name?"

"Sweet. Yes." Hermione couldn't take anymore. Not caring that she was being rude, Hermione slammed down the receiver. How could she talk to Harry again after this? She was just coming between Cho and him. She couldn't keep him away from his child. Hermione put her head in her arms and cried until there were no more tears.

------------------------------

Ron sat at his office in the Ministry, fiddling with his quill. It was his lunch break, and he had nobody to share it with. Typically, he'd be out with Hermione, but considering the fact that they weren't on speaking terms…

This was pathetic. Ron wasn't the type of guy to sit around, hung up over a girl who obviously never cared for him. He stood up, putting on his cloak. He was going to go out and do something interesting. Just when he was all ready to leave his office, however, his cell phone rang.

Who would be calling Ron on his cell phone? Ron picked up his cell phone, and in bewilderment, realized that it was an unknown number. Ron opened his phone, and answered it with his most formal tone. "Hello?"

"Ronald, hi!"

Ron's eyebrow lowered in thought, as he tried to figure out who the familiar voice belonged to. It was a girl definitely, and kind of dreamy-like…

"Luna!" Ron exclaimed loudly as he realized who he was talking to, "Luna Lovegood… where in the name of Merlin did you get my number?"

"The Ministry gave it to me," she replied, her voice wistful. "You see, Ronald, I work at the Quibbler and was asked to interview the sports department on the Golden Cup Tournament. Considering you're the only one I personally know in the sports department, I thought it was a fantastic idea to interview you. After all, we haven't talked in ages."

Ron listened to Luna's voice, not believing it was her. Somehow, although her voice was still dreamy, it had evolved from that kiddish voice to a much more womanly voice. Her soothing voice put him in a trance, and Ron found himself not blinking.

"Well Ronald?" Luna asked, waiting for his response, "Are you free for me lunch right now? We can start the interview and maybe finish it tomorrow or something."

Ron blinked, refocusing on the subject. He remembered hearing Luna saying something about having lunch with her for an article in the paper. Well, Ron didn't really care about the paper part, but having lunch with Luna seemed like a great time. Come to think of it, the last time Ron had seen Luna was at the reunion. He had danced with her once or twice, but had been so drunk that he couldn't quite remember how she looked or how she had acted. Has she been a good dancer?

Ron cleared his throat, pushing away all thoughts of the reunion. "Yes, I happen to be free right now."

It felt good to have somewhere to be again.

------------------------------

About half an hour later, Ron was seated across the table from Luna at a local wizards café. Luna had brought her quill, parchment, and her stunning appearance. Ron stared at Luna intensely, slightly dazed. Had she always been this beautiful? There was something about the way her hair fell to her shoulders that intrigued Ron. And in addition, Luna now wore just a touch of makeup. It made her look, well… pretty. Ron flinched slightly by his own thoughts, not believing them. _Loony Lovegood_, pretty? Ron blinked and then stared at Luna again. Yes, her beauty was unmistakable. Ron wasn't just hallucinating.

"You look… nice," Ron complimented Luna with a genuine smile. He looked at her admiringly.

Luna flashed Ron a shy smile. She brushed her hair back. "You look better than usual as well, Ronald."

There was an awkward silence during which neither one knew what to say. Ron cleared his throat loudly. "Uh," he flushed, "Call me Ron."

Luna smiled slightly, putting her pen to her paper. "Alright. If that's what you want. Now, uh, we should probably begin the interview."

Ron nodded, not looking away from her intense eyes. What had he been missing out on all of these years?

"Okay, so why did you decide to work at the Ministry?" Luna asked.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, hoping the interview would last quite a while.

------------------------------

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Mmmm," she murmured, her lips crushed against Draco's. Ginny was certain there was nothing better than that moment. She loved everything about Draco, and couldn't even picture herself with another guy.

Ginny closed her eyes as Draco deepened the kiss, losing herself in him. Suddenly, Draco jumped away from Ginny, causing Ginny to fall forward without his body to lean on. Why had Draco jumped away from her? Had she done something wrong?

Ginny looked at Draco, hurt and confused. He pointed behind her, unable to speak. Ginny turned around slowly, coming face to face with a fuming Ron Weasley.

"I had a feeling you were seeing someone, Ginny, but I had _no idea_ it was Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, stamping his foot. He shook Ginny violently. "How could you do this, Ginny? How could you?"

Draco walked over and shoved Ron away from Ginny. "She's a big girl, Weasel. I think she's a pretty good judge of character. After all, she never got dumped at her engagement party, has she?"

Ron growled, lowering his glance. "Who told you about that?" Ron hissed, his eyes trying to burn Draco's flesh. Draco didn't flinch. He maintained his cool smile, shaking his head so that his blonde hair went behind his head.

"It's all over the wizarding world," Draco laughed, "I bet it was even in the paper; 'Weasel was dumped by his ugly Mudblood girlfriend at their engagement party, and she didn't even do it in person. Plus, she ditched him for Potter.'"

"For your information, she is not going out with Harry," Ron replied, his ears pink, "So she didn't break up with me for Harry. They are just friends."

Draco, trying to piss Ron off, put his lips on Ginny's, kissing her passionately. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ron's face go from pink to red to dark crimson. Ginny pushed Draco away, not wanted to upset Ron anymore.

"Ron, Draco and I are in love," Ginny told him furiously, "And nothing you say or do will change that. Just because you're single doesn't mean you have to try and ruin my love life."

"You're making a mistake, Ginny," Ron told her heatedly. He pulled out his wand. "And I'm not going to let you make this mistake."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short. The next chapter is much longer. Review and get me to update faster :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:  
thankss **


	16. How To Deal

**Chapter Sixteen: "How To Deal"**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. The DOCUMENTS option wasn't working for me for a week! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and leave me a review. **

Ginny rammed herself into Ron, knocking his want out of his hand. "Don't you dare ever point your wand at Draco… or me!" she screamed in Ron's ear. She ran over to Draco, and Draco put his arm around her protectively. "Do you understand me, Ronald Weasley?"

"We will snog when we want, and we will do whatever we please. Ginny isn't a kid anymore, Ron. It's time you learn that," Draco told him quietly, refusing to look Ron in the eye.

Ron didn't answer. He sat down, obviously not absorbing the news very well. His face was bright red, and he didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon. He glared at Ginny for another moment, and then shoved his wand back into his pocket. "I'm telling Mum," Ron threatened.

That shut Ginny up. Just the thought of Mrs. Weasley learning that her only daughter was dating a Malfoy was enough to make Mrs. Weasley crazy.

Now it was Draco's turn to get angry. "Ginny, are you never going to tell your family about me?"

Ginny looked down guiltily. "I'm not sure how they'd take the news," she admitted sadly, "They have always been enemies to your family. I don't want to break their heart."

"So basically we have no relationship?" Draco asked, confused, "We can't even tell people that we're dating?"

Ginny shook her head slowly. She gave Draco a pleading look. "Can't we keep it a secret for a while?" She turned towards Ron, who was enjoying the mini fight between Ginny and Draco. "Oh, Ron, you can keep a secret, can't you?"

"I don't think it's right to lie to Mum and Dad, Gin," Ron told her hotly, "I think either you tell them or break it off with Malfoy here." Ron gave Draco a smug smirk. Draco glared back at Ron.

Draco looked at Ginny, waiting for her to agree to introduce him to her parents. However, she didn't answer. She looked back and forth from Draco and Ron hesitantly. Draco shook his head, turning around.

"You know what, Ginny? Just forget it. This wasn't meant to work out." Draco turned around, and started walking off.

"Draco wait!" Ginny cried desperately. She gave Ron a look of disgust. "Thanks so much, Ron," she muttered.

Ginny ran, catching up to Draco. "Draco, Ron was just trying to come between us! You're giving him exactly what he's looking for."

Draco turned around so quickly that Ginny didn't have time to react. She crashed right into him, and landed in his arms. She looked up at him, but Draco ignored her glance. He regretfully pushed her off.

"You know this can't work," Draco told her softly, "Our families hate each other. You're a commitment girl, and I can't commit. I don't know what I'm doing here with you, Ginny. I can't be tied down to one person."

"People can change," Ginny said quietly, "We were doing fine so far, weren't we?"

Draco shook his head, looking close to tears. He took a deep breath. "I wanted to be something different, Red. Honestly. I thought… I thought I could change. I'm…I'm in love with you, Ginny."

Ginny inhaled sharply. Sure, Draco had told her so many times that he loved her, but this was the first time he actually sounded like he sincerely meant it. Ginny bit her lip to keep herself from bawling. "Draco, why can't we work this out? Doesn't love conquer all?"

Draco smirked slightly. "Ginny, we don't live in a fairy tale. You don't understand how hard this is for me. I've never loved anyone before, but I can't commit…not to someone who's family will never accept me."

Ginny closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. The wind was blowing lightly threw her hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "But I accept you. And who says my family as to accept the people I'm dating? It's…it's not like we're getting married or something. We haven't really even been dating that long."

Draco's face fell slightly, and he looked disappointed.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. Did Draco just look disappointed? Did he want more out of their relationship? Ginny had said that they weren't dating too seriously because she thought it would satisfy Draco. It wasn't like she didn't want more out of there relationship, but Draco had just said he was a non-commitment type of person. Was Draco actually looking for more in their relationship?

"Whatever, Red, just forget it." Draco shook his head, looking down. He started walking off. This time, Ginny didn't go after him. She knew there was nothing she could do to prove him wrong.

------------------------------

Hermione sat in her room in darkness, staring at the clock. She had been sitting in her room for hours, and the daylight had segued into darkness. It was Sunday evening, the night Ron usually came over. However, considering the fact that Ron wouldn't even look at her, Hermione assumed he wasn't going to be coming.

Hermione looked at the cover of the latest Witch Weekly Magazine, hoping to find something to interest her. All the stories listed on the front page had to do with "looking perfect for your dream guy," and "how to make him love you even more." Hermione tossed the magazine aside, angry that it had just made her problems worse. Was her magazine trying to rub in that she was single and heartbroken?

Hermione's glanced turned to the phone. It was sitting on her desk innocently, waiting to be used. She sighed, wondering whether she should call Harry over. They were still friends, right? And they had to clear up the whole Cho fiasco.

Hermione smirked, not believing how ironic the situation was. Just days before, when Hermione had first learned the news, she swore that she'd never speak to Harry again. Now, Hermione was dying to see him. Whether they were romantically involved or not, they were best friends first and then lovers. Friendship came first.

Before pondering any longer, Hermione snatched the receiver and dialed Harry's cell phone number. After three rings, she heard Harry's voice answer the phone.

Hermione's mouth suddenly felt very dry. Was this a good idea? It wasn't suggesting anything, was it? "Uh…Hi Harry."

"Hermione," he murmured softly, his voice low and loving. Hermione could listen to his voice all day, not getting bored. It pained her how much she loved him. Even if she tried her hardest to ignore her feelings, she couldn't. They stalked her, terrorized her. She would never rid herself of her feelings for Harry Potter.

"Come over," Hermione whispered breathlessly, "Please? I need you to be with me."

"Hermione…" Harry told her softly, "I don't know if this is such a good idea. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

Hermione shook her head, even though Harry couldn't see her shaking her head. "Harry, just come over as my friend. Nothing more. We'll pretend it's the day before graduation, okay? Nothing has happened between us. I need my best friend."

Hermione waited for Harry's response. Harry was hesitating to respond. Was he considering coming over? Hermione held her breath and closed her eyes, imaging Harry's face. It felt like forever since she had last seen him.

Her Harry was going to be a father. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Harry was going to get married, raise his daughter and possibly have more kids… and she, Hermione, would have to watch from a distance, wishing she was the beautiful Asian girl that Harry was spending his life with.

"Open your front door, Hermione. I'm here," Harry told her through the phone. Hermione gasped, looking down at herself. She wasn't even ready yet! She had no idea Harry was going to come _right over_.

Hermione rushed over towards the door and opened it. Without realizing what she was doing, her lips collided with Harry's lips. An alarm went off in her head, but for some reason, she couldn't pull herself away from him. As if on cue, she reached out for her just as she reached out for him.

A few moments later, Hermione pulled away, breathless. "Harry, I'm a mess! I had no idea you'd already be over. Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be in the bathroom for a grand total of fifteen minutes, I swear."

Harry nodded, his expression fallen. Hermione trudged off towards the bathroom. Her hair dryer was on so high that she didn't hear Harry leaving her apartment quietly.

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Only two chapter left ):**


	17. Skeptics and True Believers

**Chapter Seventeen: "Skeptics and True Believers"**

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is a little short, but that's because it is the second to last chapter ): Next chapter will be the last one. So, enjoy this one ) **

Hermione emerged from the bathroom, fourteen minutes later, glad that she had decided to freshen up. She hadn't been out of the house for weeks, so naturally, she never bothered doing her hair. This was the first time she had felt alive in such a long time. Actually, she felt more than just alive. She felt like Hermione Granger.

"Harry, I'm done! And I finished faster than I thought. I saved a minute!" Hermione exclaimed proudly. She listened for a moment, but heard no response. Hermione frowned slightly. That was odd. Harry wasn't the type of person not to respond to her when she said something.

She walked into the main room to find it empty. Hermione looked inside the Kitchen to find no Harry. Hermione spotted the bedroom, and realized that Harry might have lounged on the bed while Hermione had gotten ready. Trying ton convince herself of this, Hermione entered the bedroom to find it empty. Where had Harry gone? How could he just leave her life this?

Hermione spotted a bouquet of red roses on her bed. She hurried towards them, putting the roses to her heart. She realized there was a note attached to the flowers. Fingers trembling, Hermione opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you have received this note, I'm probably gone. I'm sorry I left you like this, but it hurt to see you. It hurts to see you every day, because I know that I can't be with you._

_Cho is pregnant with my child. I'm going to ask her to marry me. _

Hermione paused at that point in the note, and realized that the note was soaked from her tears. Her lip quivering, Hermione forced herself to read on.

_I'm sorry that I've hurt you. Every day I hate myself for not being with you. I love you so much, but I can't be with you knowing that my baby is somewhere in the world without me. _

_I have to tell you something. Don't think I left you those ten years because I didn't want to be with you. Believe me, the only person I ever wanted to be with was you, Mione. Ron told me to stay away from you. I don't know why I listened to him, but I felt so guilty for not saying goodbye to him that day I left. I felt like I had to make it up to him somehow, so I abided by his wish._

_I'm sorry I stayed away, and I'm sorry I listened to what Ron asked me to do. Things might be different now if we had just gotten together then, but we didn't. And not even a time turner can change the past, Hermione._

_The worst part is… losing you isn't only losing my soulmate- it's losing my best friend. You are more than just that girl who's friends with the Boy Who Lived, you're the girl that hugged me when she recovered from being paralyzed by the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets, the girl that rode with me on Buckbeak to save Sirius, the girl who was worried about me throughout the Triwizard Tournament, and the girl that kissed me goodbye on Graduation day. You're the girl who changed my life, Hermione. _

_Losing the love of my life is hard enough, but losing my best friend… that hurts the most. I'm losing the person that stuck by my side for 17 years. I'm losing the girl who I am in love with- the girl that has never been afraid to tell me that I can do anything._

_You once promised to dream of me every night. Will you still do the same? Will you think of me, even after you meet that guy who will change your life? And although it'll hurt to know that you have given your life to a guy who isn't me, at least you'll be happy. But please, don't forget me. Don't forget that little boy who copied off of your History notes. He'll always be with you._

_I'll always be with you, Hermione. I'm there right now. And when you go to sleep, I'll be with you every night. I promise. _

_I know once I promised to be with you forever, and although I can't be there in person, I'll be there in your sleep. Every night… forever. _

_I love you, Hermione.  
-Harry_

Hermione clutched the note as if it was her life support. She let the tears flow, and laid down in her bed. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want life to go on without Harry. Looking into the air around her, Hermione whispered softly, "I love you, Harry. I promise."

------------------------------

Harry ignored the tears trickling down his cheek. The ring in his right pocket felt so heavy, and it seemed like it was dragging him along. Harry knew he didn't want to do this. This was the last thing Harry wanted to do.

Proposing to Cho was Harry's only option at the moment. It wasn't as if he'd be unhappy with Cho. Harry appreciated Cho, and knew she'd raise their kid into a beautiful woman. It was just…Hermione.

Harry loved Hermione. He loved her with his entire heart, because not only was she the love of his life, but she was also his best friend. Harry had known Hermione since his first year at Hogwarts. It had been about seventeen years since he had first met Hermione. And now, there friendship was stronger than ever. Their love had not destroyed their friendship, but had preserved it.

Harry stopped walking, staring at the apartment in front of him. It was Cho Chang's. Harry slipped his hand inside his pocket and fingered the velvet of the ring's cover. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this.

Harry knocked softly on the door, his mind whirling. Maybe she wouldn't be home… maybe she wasn't pregnant…maybe this was a dream.

The door swung open and there stood Cho. Her stomach had grown a bit larger, and now it was obvious that she was pregnant. Her black hair was messy, and although she looked stressed, she was still pretty. She wasn't beautiful like Hermione, though. She was just… pretty.

Why couldn't it be Hermione that was pregnant? Why had Harry been so stupid? If only things were different. Cho could never live up to Hermione. Harry knew no matter how hard he tried; he would never love Cho as much as he loved Hermione.

Harry swallowed, and pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Cho," he croaked, looking up at her. He could hardly breathe.

Cho gave him an inquisitive look. "Yeah, Harry?"

Slowly, Harry got down on one knee. Cho gasped as Harry pulled out a velvet box, finally realizing why Harry looked so nervous. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Harry had to fight back the tears as he faked a smile for Cho.

"Cho Chang, you are the prettiest girl I know, and I love you to death. Will you marry me?"

Harry bit his lip, the ring glittering in the sunlight. All was quiet, and Harry didn't dare look up at Cho. He continued to stare at his feet as if they were interesting. Another minute passed, and Cho still hadn't said anything. Harry took a deep breath and looked up to realize that Cho was crying.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW to encourage me to hurry up and put up the last chapter. **


	18. You're Beautiful

**Chapter Eighteen: "You're Beautiful"**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the positive reviews. I've enjoyed writing this story. Please leave me one last review and enjoy. **

Harry stood up, and put his arm around Cho. "Cho… Cho what's wrong?" Harry pulled her close and hugged her tightly. Had he done something wrong? Why was Cho crying?

Cho sniffed loudly, and allowed herself to be hugged by Harry. She stopped sobbing aloud. Tears continued to fall, but Cho made no noise.

"Cho…" Harry muttered softly, as Cho buried her head in his embrace.

"I…I just wanted us to be perfect," Cho croaked, "But I know it can't happen, Harry. You love Hermione and she loves you. I wish it didn't hurt like this, but it does."

Harry felt guilt overwhelm him. He couldn't stand to see Cho like this. The worst part was that he couldn't even deny it. He would give anything to be with Hermione, but he knew he couldn't.

"Cho, I'm sorry," Harry whispered, his eyes filling up with tears, "I'm sorry we couldn't be a family."

"You know I can't marry you…" Cho trailed off, drying her eyes, "I can't force you into a relationship you don't want to be apart of. I know the way you look at her, Harry. You look at her in a way you've never looked at me."

"I love her," Harry admitted, on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. "But… how did you find out?"

"To you, I'm pretty but she is beautiful," Cho answered sadly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Harry stared at her, not quite understanding what Cho was talking about. But anyhow, even if he wasn't getting married to Cho, what were they going to do about the baby?

"But Cho, what about Capella?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach, "You're due in a few weeks, and she's still my child. I can't just abandon her. That's just… cruel."

Cho swallowed. "I lied, Harry." She hung her head, and stared down at her feet. Harry's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Anger was rising within him.

"I don't know whose child Capella is," Cho confessed, "I just… I just didn't want to lose you. I really did, well, do love you."

Harry's mind was spinning, and he couldn't even comprehend what Cho was saying. "But… but can you raise your daughter by yourself?"

"I can raise her on my own," Cho answered, "But I'll still need you to remain in Capella's life. As in, you'll have to visit her, and take her in sometimes… And above all, I need you to forgive me"

"I hope I can forgive you, too… but with time."

Cho nodded, hanging her head. "That's acceptable."

Harry felt numb all over, and he was still in shock. He wasn't getting married to Cho after all. He couldn't believe it. Everything with him and Hermione wasn't lost…

"Harry, what are you waiting for?" Cho demanded. "Go get the girl you've been pining for. I didn't break up with you for nothing."

Harry smiled, relieved. He kissed Cho on the cheek. "Thanks, Cho… for everything. You're going to be a great mother. Capella's really lucky." He was so relieved that Capella wasn't his child that part of him didn't even care that Cho had lied about it. All he wanted was to get over to Hermione's flat.

"She'll be lucky to have the three of us... you, me, and Hermione."

------------------------------

Ginny dialed Draco's number over and over again. He was still refusing to pick up. Ginny sighed, remembering the last time she had seen him. She had told them it was okay if he didn't want to commit, and then he had gotten very angry. Could it be possible? Was Draco willing to commit to her?

That moment, the doorbell rang. Ginny ran over towards the door, hoping it was Draco. She opened the door, and there, sure enough, stood Draco.

"Draco, thank God," Ginny breathed, "I've been trying to call you. Why wouldn't you pick up?"

Draco didn't answer. Ginny studied his face. He seemed almost… nervous about something. What could it be?

"Draco?" Ginny asked uncertainly. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled away. Draco was still staring at her in a weird way.

"Ginny, do you love me?" he asked softly, finally speaking. Ginny was taken aback by the question. Of course she loved him!

"Draco, what kind of a question is that? Of course I love you. You know that… Come on, tell me what's going on."

Ginny was beginning to feel a bit frightened by Draco's behavior. He was acting so weird. Why wouldn't he just tell her what was going on?

Draco lowered himself onto one knee, and then Ginny knew what was going on. She gasped, as Draco pulled out a velvet box and opened it. There sat a beautiful ring.

"Ginny, you mean so much to you and I never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny pulled Draco towards her and kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you. Draco, I love you so much…"

Draco silenced her as he kissed her over and over again. Ginny was going to become Ginny Malfoy. She and Draco were getting married…

Everything was going to work out. They both knew it.

------------------------------

Harry had apparated, and he landed a few feet before Hermione's apartment. He started to run, not believing what was happening. He was _free to date Hermione_. The two of them could be together…

Harry ran right into Hermione's door and started pounding on it, ignoring the side of his head that was hurting from the impact. Oh, Hermione had to be in the house… she had to.

A few minutes later, Hermione opened the door. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she nearly jumped at the sight of Harry. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting him to come over ever again.

Harry didn't have time to explain. He just crushed his lips against Hermione's, the passion growing between the two of them. He was never going to let her go…

He broke apart from her and whispered, "I'm not getting married to Cho." Hermione's face broke into a smile, and the two of them hugged for what seemed like forever.

"I thought I'd never be with you again," Hermione muttered, closing the gap between her and Harry's lips.

"You thought wrong," Harry answered. He promised himself that he'd never leave Hermione again. They were going to have a fresh start.

"I love you." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, kissing him zealously, "I never want to leave you."

They were so involved with each other that they barely heard the doorbell. Hermione sprung away from Harry, an odd, confused look on her face.

"Who could it be?" Hermione wondered, "I wasn't expecting anyone today."

Harry shrugged, and Hermione opened the door. There stood Ron, looking down and very uncomfortable. Harry felt something surge through him, but soon realized that it wasn't anger or jealousy, it was… loneliness. Regret. Harry had to admit to himself that he had missed Ron. Although Hermione was a great friend, there were some things that only a guy would understand.

"What are you doing here?" Harry finally asked flatly, avoiding Ron's glance. He couldn't give Ron the satisfaction of knowing that Harry had missed him.

"I…I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, finally looking up at the two of them, "Sorry I got so jealous, mate. I just can't lose both my best friends over a fight."

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione was on the verge of tears. She nearly suffocated him as she pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you, too. We both have."

Harry nodded. He stepped up towards Ron as Hermione moved away from Ron. Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, it'll be nice having you around again, Ron," Harry finally said, giving Ron a small smile. Ron smiled, and Harry could tell things were okay between the two of them.

"By the way," Ron added, still looking slightly uncomfortable, "I'm going out with Luna now. She's really changed."

"Loony Lovegood?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You're dating Loony?"

"Don't call her that," Ron responded defensively. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm glad this worked out," Hermione told them softly, smiling. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, er did things work out between the two of you?" It was obvious Ron was making an effort to ask this question. Harry realized that Ron probably wasn't totally over his breakup yet. It would take him a little more time.

"I don't know, has it?" Harry asked, grinning at Hermione. Hermione lifted her lips to meet Harry's, and Ron smirked.

"I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow," he told them, "Call me, okay?"

He didn't wait for their response. Instead, he turned around and left. Harry noticed that a certain blonde was waiting for him outside that looked remarkably like Luna Lovegood. Harry smiled slightly. They were going to work it out.

"So, where were we?" Hermione asked playfully.

Hermione moved closer to Harry, but hit something that was in his pocket. She moved away by instinct, and then stuck her hand in his pocket. She pulled out the box that held the ring.

Harry took it from her hand and opened it, his heart thumping. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed Hermione. Hermione held up her hand and examined the ring in the light.

"You're beautiful," Harry breathed, "Will you spend your life with me?"

Hermione's delicate lips broke out into a smile. She hugged Harry, her pulse racing. "Yes, Harry…"

They kissed some more, and then Harry breathed, "Is everything going to work out this time?"

Hermione nodded. She pulled Harry into a hug, and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's going to work out for real this time. I promise."

As they sealed it with a kiss, Harry knew that was one promise Hermione was going to be able to keep.

**A/N: And that's the end. (: Please leave me a review. I've noticed that a lot of you have been reading this story, but haven't been reviewing. I hope you review because it makes me really happy ) Thanks.**


End file.
